


In For A Penny

by veritas_st



Category: Suits - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, essentially prostitute mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/pseuds/veritas_st
Summary: Certain events that Harvey Specter attends, or graces with his presence more like, require him to have a certain type of date. A more refined date so to speak. One that doesn’t come from picking up women in your local bar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Live Journal in 2012. One of my longest Suits fics and a special baby of mine.

Certain events that Harvey Specter attends, or graces with his presence more like, require him to have a certain type of date. A more refined date so to speak. One that doesn’t come from picking up women in your local bar. 

Whenever such events occur Harvey goes to one person and one person only. Trevor. No last name, that’s the way Trevor likes it, Harvey too, that way he can claim at least _some_ innocence if anything illegal occurs at his place of business. But Trevor’s boys are clean, efficient, impeccably behaved and can suck cock like pro. And some times that exactly what Harvey needs. 

There’s one in particular, a dark haired…Harvey hesitates to say man, hesitates to say boy, but a dark haired boy, with curls that you could sink your fingers into and a mouth just made for…well you get the point. Kyle. Or so he’s called. But he’s brash, has a tendency to speak out when not spoken to and although Harvey likes that, likes the arguments and the way the boy’s eyes flash when he argues back, tonight he wants, and needs, someone more docile. Someone who’s going to charm the clients and someone who the clients will want to charm right back. 

“Mr Specter, how lovely to see you again,” Jenny, Trevor’s Housekeeper, and general mother to his boys, pulls the door open and smiles her warm smile at him, tucking her blond hair behind her ear. Harvey nods in greeting and steps inside the dimly lit hallway of Trevor’s establishment. Jenny excuses her self and goes off in search of Trevor and Harvey takes his usual stance in the middle of the hallway, listening to the faint noises of footsteps from upstairs. 

“Harvey,” Trevor bites out. They’ve never been anything more than civil with each other, and its obvious Trevor hates Harvey as much as Harvey hates Trevor but they smile, shake hands just like usual and Trevor pulls out his cellphone. “You’ll be wanting Kyle?” He asks, his fingers hovering over the call button. 

“Got anyone new?” Harvey asks and Trevor raises his eyebrow, “someone…smart, pretty maybe. This event this evening requires a certain type.” 

“Yes actually,” Jenny coughs pointedly and Trevor ignores her, just like always so she interrupts. 

“Do you think that’s wise Trevor, he’s only been here a two weeks, I don’t think he’s ready for Mr Sp…” she says and Trevor’s eyes darken as he turns towards her. 

“He’s worked for longer than that Jenny. Go get Mike,” Jenny tightens her mouth and glares at the back of Trevor’s head but she leaves, shuts the door to the rest of the house with a little more force than necessary. “Sorry, Mike’s new here, Jenny’s got a little bit of a crush,” he shrugs slightly. 

They don’t exchange pleasantries, and the time until Jenny gets back passes slowly, with Trevor checking messages on his phone and Harvey doing the same, sending emails to Donna about upcoming meetings, ones that she will already know about but he can’t help himself. 

Jenny reappears with a young guy, no older than Jenny, but she’s got a weariness to her that makes her seem older, this guy, Mike, seems young and full of energy and his messy blond hair sticks up in different directions. Harvey narrows his eyes and cocks his head to the side and Mike looks back at him with unblinking blue eyes. 

“He’s a kid,” Harvey says and Trevor bristles. 

“He can scrub up like any of them Harvey and I assure you, he’s highly effective,” Trevor says and Harvey raises an eyebrow but looks back at the kid. He’s skinny, but not in a painfully, malnourished way, more of a natural wiry way that has Harvey wondering what lies under that threadbare t-shirt. Jenny’s got her hand almost protectively on his shoulder and he’s leaning into her like he needs the comfort except he’s staring back at Harvey with clear eyes that don’t seem afraid or apprehensive in the slightest. 

“Does he have a tux?” Harvey asks and the kid goes to speak but stops when Jenny’s fingers tighten on his shoulder and she shakes her head at him. 

“Yeah, his tailored one was sent over this morning,” Trevor says, flicking through his contacts on his phone like he’s bored. Harvey squints at the kid and he pulls him self upright, sticks his chest out slightly and Harvey nearly laughs. 

He has to admit, he’s not unappealing. He doesn’t have the instant appeal that Kyle does, but there’s something there, something that stirs low in Harvey’s belly when Mike’s tongue darts out and runs along his bottom lip. 

“Ok,” Harvey says and Trevor nearly drops his phone. “One night, I’ll try it, but if I’m not satisfied Trevor, or my clients aren’t satisfied, I will get Kyle for free next time,” Trevor blanches but nods as Harvey hooks his finger at Mike. Mike steps forward and stands in front of Harvey. 

He’s almost the same height, give or take half an inch, and he just looks back at Harvey with a vaguely amused and slightly eager expression. Harvey reaches forward and grips Mike’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, the pad of his thumb slotting into the dip under Mike’s bottom lip. He runs his fingers of his other hand down Mike’s jaw and Mike’s eyes slide shut briefly. Responsive, Harvey muses to himself before letting go of Mike so suddenly the kid nearly stumbles. 

“Go get your tux,” he says and Mike practically bounds out of the hall, “and do something with your hair,” Harvey calls after him and the kid flashes Harvey a grin before he disappears that has Harvey wondering if he’s done the right thing or he should just sack it in and take Kyle after all. 

But then Mike reappears with his tux on and Harvey knows he’s chosen well for tonight. 

…

 

The kids lithe, has an almost feminine quality about him but he fills a tux out surprisingly nicely, is highly intelligent much to Harvey amusement, has a quick wit and manages to charm Jessica within 20 minutes, no mean feat. And by the end of the evening Harvey's suitably impressed. 

The evening is boring, a client “get together” with the most prestigious clients of Pearson Hardman, the one that Harvey needs Trevor’s boys for, a schmoozing session that often results in dates being _exchanged_ and Kyle had been more than happy about that, throwing smiles over his shoulder at Harvey as he was lead away with some rich business owner who wanted to make the pretty boy blush for a night. But Harvey, for some reason, isn’t about to let Mike out of his sight tonight and more than once Jessica raises her eyebrow at him as he shakes his head at yet another client, claiming Mike is exclusively his tonight. And Mike, as if completely unaware of the goings on behind his back, just smiles, charms and has everyone eating out of the palm of his hand. 

His face is a little flushed by the time Jessica gives Harvey the nod and Harvey leads Mike out of the venue with a hand pressed to his lower back and Mike laughs as they get outside. Ray is waiting patiently on the curbside, coffee in hand and the Kindle Harvey bought him for Christmas last year in the other. Mike turns to Harvey, smile on his face, cheeks pink from the cold as much as from the free alcohol. 

“That was…” he starts and Harvey raises an eyebrow. 

“Boring?” 

“No, great,” Mike’s grinning like it’s the first black tie even he’s gone to and Harvey can’t help but smile back at him. 

“Well of course you would think that considering everyone was tripping over themselves to talk to you,” he says, lifting his hand in greeting to Ray who shifts off the hood of the car and opens the rear door, nodding back at Harvey as he pushes Mike inside gently. 

“Really?” Mike asks, shifting along the seats but staying close enough to Harvey that he can feel the heat from Mike’s thigh against his own. 

“You have no idea, do you?” Mike frowns slightly but the creases on his forehead disappear as Harvey lifts a hand and runs his thumb across Mike’s cheek. Mike’s eyes close in the perfect example of a submissive escort. Harvey drops his hand and shifts, crosses his arms over his chest and Mike sits back, tension draining from his body as he snuggles into the plush leather of the back seat. 

“So you’re a lawyer?” he asks conversationally and Harvey raises an eyebrow but Mike doesn’t flinch, playing with the hem of his tux jacket and pointedly not looking at Harvey. 

“Yes.”

“Let me guess…” Mike says, looking up at him now and there’s still the faint pinkness of his cheeks that makes him look about 12 years old, “Divorce Attorney?”

“No,” Harvey screws up his face and Mike lets out a small laugh and purses his lips as he thinks. 

“Corporate? Mergers and Acquisition?”

“Yes,” Harvey replies and Mike’s arm twitches like he wants to do a celebratory air punch and surprisingly Harvey doesn’t find it crass on Mike, “why did you say Divorce first?” he asks and Mike has the grace to look vaguely embarrassed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. 

“You strike me as the kind of man who loves to screw cheating bastards,” he shrugs and Harvey laughs, gets the point Mike is trying to make without actually saying it. 

“You think I would swoop in a get a woman on the rebound?” he asks and Mike blushes furiously, but looks Harvey dead in the eyes. 

“Wouldn’t you?” 

There’s something else that Mike’s asking and Harvey picks up on it, like he can read the kids mind. 

“You asking me why I choose Escorts?” Mike nods and looks down and Harvey reaches across the space between them and pulls his chin up, forcing Mike to look at him again. He feels Mike swallow against the back of his fingers and Harvey’s struck by the contradictory manner of the kid, first he’s brilliant and sparky, next he’s acting like the perfect sub all Harvey’s clients keep talking about like it’s the holy grail. Harvey briefly wonders what the kid will be like in the bedroom. 

“I choose Trevor’s guys,” he says and Mike blinks as Harvey lets him go, trusting that Mike will keep looking at him, “because they’re the best in the city,” Mike blushes slightly at that, “and highly professional. Certain events Mike, mean that I have to share and if I take someone who isn’t a professional, I wouldn’t want to,” he finishes and Mike frowns slightly and rubs at his chin like he can still feel Harvey’s touch and Harvey’s stomach clenches at that. 

“You didn’t share me tonight,” he says quietly, staring at Harvey with slight confusion. 

“No…I didn’t,” Harvey admits and turns to look out of the window as Ray pulls up outside Trevor’s establishment. 

“Wh...” Mike starts but Harvey cuts him off, opening the door and sliding out. He doesn’t really want to think about why he didn’t share Mike tonight. Or why he’s dropping him off now instead of taking him home and fucking him into the mattress and sending him back home with Ray afterwards. 

“I think it’s time you went in,” he says as he holds a hand out to Mike who slides out without the aid. He stands in front of Harvey and straightens out his jacket, “Trevor will be wondering where you are,” Harvey leans forward and presses an almost chaste kiss to Mike's mouth, but with a hint of a promise in it, one that he can’t hold back from giving and the kid responds immediately, surging forward to kiss Harvey back and lifting his arms to wind them around Harvey neck. Harvey pulls away before he can and a look of disappointment and failure passes over Mike’s face. 

"Good work tonight rookie," Harvey says, running his thumb over Mike's bottom lip and Mike darts his tongue out to lick at the pad, “you can tell Trevor I said that.” 

Mike pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and nods, watches as Harvey gets back into the car. He makes Ray wait until he’s in through the door before they pull away and Harvey sinks back into the leather. 

He can already feel it building in his stomach, the kid’s going to be trouble. 

…

“Sooo?” Trevor’s waiting for him when he pushes the door open, his lips still tasting of Harvey, “how did it go?” 

“Fine,” Mike responds coolly, trying to determine Trevor’s mood, “he said to tell you ‘good work’,” Trevor slides off the counter in the entrance hall and stalks over to Mike.

“I don’t think I need to tell you he’s an important client,” he says and Mike can’t help but roll his eyes at him. “And Kyle’s going to be pissed.” 

“Please,” Mike sighs, “Kyle is a grown up and we’ve put aside our differences,” Trevor flinches at that, comes closer and has Mike against the wall, his hands hard around the tops of Mike’s arms. “What’s the matter Trev?” Mike taunts and Trevor’s eyes narrow, “I thought you wanted us to all ‘get along’? He stresses the two words with a surge of his hips and Trevor growls quietly, low in his throat. 

“I don’t like you smelling of other people,” Trevor says, leaning close and pressing his nose to Mike’s neck, “and you smell of Harvey.” 

“Well then stop selling me to people,” Mike says, pushing hard at Trevor’s shoulders, but Trevor’s always been bigger and stronger, even back before he was who he is now, back when they were still _TrevorandMike_.

“You love it,” Trevor says, holding on to Mike’s arms and pulling him closer again, “I know you do,” he’s got a point, Mike’s always loved it, back when Trevor was just starting out and Mike would occasionally work for him, the thrill has always been there and Trevor knows him well enough that Mike could never deny that. 

“Stop treating my like one of your boys,” he snaps and Trevor lets him go. It’s not that Mike minds being treated like that, Trevor’s not a bad guy, but they know each other too well to be Pimp and Prostitute, and it grates on Mike when Trevor tries to pull rank. Especially now, when Mike has just come back, fallen off the wagon so to speak and Trevor welcomed him with open arms. 

“That’s exactly what you are Mike,” Trevor snaps back and runs a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. It looks like he’s going to apologise but Mike cuts him off. 

“I’m tired,” he says and Trevor nods, steps to the side to let mike past. 

“Sleep well Mikey,” Trevor calls after him and Mike knows it’s the best apology he’s going to get. 

Mike was eight when his parents died and he moved in with Grammy. She did the best she could, gave him a home, feed him, clothed him, despaired when he met Trevor and his life started going down hill. Mike’s always felt different, with his eidetic memory that makes his head buzz sometimes, but Trevor never really treated him like that. 

They were a team, they got into trouble and laughed and Mike fancied himself always being with Trevor. 

The first time Trevor suggested Mike got paid for sucking dick Mike had felt sick at the idea, but somehow had been talked into it and Mike had spent the whole time trying not to be as turned on as he was. The guy was some jock in their dorms, some closested dickhead who had looked at Mike like he was a candy bar the second he’d seen him. Mike had loved the feeling of being on his knees, the thrill of it, and he’d loved it ever since. He’d gone his own way from Trevor aged twenty-two when he’d tried to sort his life out, when he’d decided he needed to grown up, to stop being essentially a male prostitute. 

He hadn’t coped though, missed the thrill of it, the apprehension of meeting a new client and he’d run back to Trevor, who rumour had it was running a highly successful establishment. He’d been surprised to see Jenny there and she’s welcomed him with a hug and a whispered warning that Trevor had changed. 

Trevor had changed, was harder, more professional sometimes, but Mike could still see the naughty kid from three years ago in his eyes. And if Mike can bring that kid back out, he’s going to stay for as long at it takes. 

…

Kyle corners him in the shower, presses him back against the tiles with a smirk on his face that Mike can’t help but mirror.

“How did it go?” Kyle asks, a curl hangs over his forehead drips water down onto his nose and Mike leans forward and licks it off. 

“Not bad,” Mike replies and Kyle smirks again. 

True they had a shaky start when Mike arrived two weeks ago, but Kyle’s an egotistical, sex maniac and Mike knows exactly how to handle people like him. And since Mike figured that out, they’ve been…civil, with a side of mutually beneficial. 

“You’re not pissed?” Mike asks as Kyle mouths along his jaw. Kyle mutters something against his skin and Mike grabs a handful of hair to lift his head. Kyle grunts and runs his tongue over his teeth. 

“Please,” he says, mirroring Mike’s earlier scoff at Trevor, “Harvey’s great but I have other clients…” he pushes his hips forward into Mike’s, “I think you might need a few lessons on how to please him though,” he says and Mike lets out a laugh as his head hit the back of the shower. 

“Who knew you were so selfless?” Mike taunts and Kyle bites down on his collar bone, hard enough that Mike yelps. 

“Selfless my ass, Ross, I just want a blow job,” Mike laughs and pushes him away. Kyle frowns slightly, then smirks, curls his hand around the back of Mike’s neck and drags him forward. He pauses slightly, lips just over Mike’s before pressing forward and kissing him hard. 

“What if I want one?” Mike says against his mouth and Kyle laughs. 

“I asked first,” he says, pressing lightly on Mike’s shoulders. Mike shrugs him off and crosses his arms, and it’s hard to look authoritative when you’re soaking wet. 

“But it’s my turn,” he replies and Kyle raises an eyebrow at their mutual childishness. He sighs. 

“Fine…how about I show you what Harvey likes and next time you can show me just how good your freaky brain works when you’re getting it sucked out through your dick?” Mike really is tired, but his brain is still buzzing and he knows there’s no way he can sleep right now. He doesn’t even need to push on Kyle’s shoulders, he slides to his knees himself, hands spanning out over Mike’s thighs as he does, “you want quick or slow?” Kyle asks, looking up at Mike, his green eyes crinkling at the corner as he smirks his usual self satisfied smirk and if Mike wasn’t so turned on already, he would want to punch him. They may have gotten to the mutually beneficial stage of their “relationship” but they still rub each other up the wrong way most of the time, and it’s generally what fuels their sessions like this. 

“Fast, I just want to come,” Kyle nods, his thumbs pressing into the soft skin at the top of Mike’s thighs, “so no theatrics, Durant,” Kyle laughs, his breath hot against Mike’s dick as he slides his thumbs closer, presses in harder till Mike hisses, “come on,” he urges and Kyle smirks again, leans closer and licks along the underside of Mike’s dick. Mike lets his head fall back against the shower wall again, fingers sliding into Kyle’s curls. 

Kyle’s quick, like promised, he sucks on the head hard, swipes his tongue over the slit, brushes his thumbs over Mike’s hips before sliding one hand between his thighs and using the water from the shower as lube as he presses gently between Mike’s ass cheeks. He hums low in his throat and that’s pretty much all it takes for Mike to come hard, gripping tight at Kyle hair as he does, pushing his dick so far into Kyle’s mouth that Kyle’s eyes water. But being the pro that he is, he doesn’t gag, just looks up at Mike the entire time, tongue moving against the underside of Mike’s dick until Mike has to push him off with a shudder of over sensitivity. 

Even though they’re in the shower Kyle still swallows, drags his teeth over his bottom lip as stands, clearing his throat and Mike has to smirk back at him slightly at the raspy tone of his voice when he speaks. 

“G’night then,” he says and swipes his thumb over his bottom lip. He’s gone, sauntering out of the bathroom in full naked, wet glory before Mike can answer.

…

Harvey’s not a pushover, he’s not a hopeless romantic, nor one to get easily tangled up in someone too quickly, but he can’t help bringing Mike to his mind as he braces himself against the shower wall, the water just the right side of too hot, stinging along his back as he wraps his hand around his dick and draws it slowly upwards. 

The kid’s brilliant. Harvey could pick that up a mile away, there’s something about his quick wit and bright eyes. But it’s not just that, it’s the innocent look that masks the probably highly capable Escort, the contradiction that makes Harvey interested. Kyle’s all sex, he practically oozes it but Mike, Mike could actually hold an intelligent conversation, speaks with his hands and comes alive when he talks and Harvey wants to push that, see what makes Mike tick. 

Harvey shudders, sliding his fingers back and pressing against his perineum, arm braced against the cool tiles. 

He doesn’t even want to think about the fact he’s jerking off to the thought of an Escort he could have had as many times as he wanted tonight, or the fact that he feels Mike’s is under his skin already, he just twists his hand, jerks his hips into his tight grasp and grunts, teeth clamped over his bottom lip. 

When he comes, there’s still a lingering hint of Mike on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Its two weeks before Mike sees Harvey again, two weeks before he’s summoned to the hall where Harvey’s waiting with his phone in his hand and a scowl on his face. He looks up at Mike when Mike enters and his face smoothes out and there’s a hint of a smile on his lips. 

“Do I need my tux?” Mike asks and Harvey cocks his head to the side, sticks his tongue into his cheek as he thinks about it. Mike resists the urge to shift under his heavy gaze. 

“No…that’ll do,” he nods at Mike’s worn jeans and slightly too small t-shirt. 

“Can I at least put some shoes on?” Mike asks with a smile and Trevor glares at him for ‘mocking a client’ and he knows that’s going to come back to bite him on the ass later. Harvey hides a grin but nods. 

“I suppose, be quick about it though,” Mike rushes out of the hall, although he wants to stop and listen to see if Harvey and Trevor say anything about him, he doesn’t want to keep Harvey waiting. 

He’s been on Mike’s mind for the last two weeks, the kiss he left Mike with, the promise of more to come had been a great source of fantasies for Mike. And Kyle had been more than willing to offer certain pointers when it came to pleasing Harvey Specter. Of course, those _pointer_ sessions had more often than not ended up with one trying to subdue the other and all thoughts of pointers going out of the window. Mike smiles to himself as he shoves his feet into his sneakers, he doesn’t bother with tying the laces, just runs his fingers through his hair and grabs one of his many spare pocket toothbrushes (useful for those surprise sleepovers) and goes back downstairs. 

It looks like he’s interrupted a bizarre mating ritual when he gets downstairs and Mike has the feeling he’s the centre of it when Harvey and Trevor both turn angry gazes towards him. Harvey’s obviously had more practice at schooling his features because he smiles and nods his head towards the door, holding his hand out to Mike. 

“Come on rookie,” his hand falls on Mike’s lower back as he gets closer and Trevor gives him the look that reads “don’t fuck this up” before Harvey pushes him gently out into the night air and slams the door, he takes a deep breath. “I don’t usually let people get to me like that,” he says, his fingers tightening into a fist as his side as his hand drops from Mike’s back. 

“He’s ok,” Mike replies. Harvey stops, one hand going back up to Mike’s arm and turns him to face Harvey, he searches Mike’s face. 

“He’s an anchor Mike,” he says, doesn’t elaborate on what he means and lets Mike go, opening the back door of his car and letting Mike climb inside. 

“So…where are we going?” Mike asks as Harvey slams the door, there’s a tension hanging over him that makes Mike shift and Harvey takes a deep breath, turns to look at Mike and his fingers curl into Mike’s jeans waistband, tug him closer. 

“Nowhere,” he says and Mike shifts closer, rests his hand on Harvey’s thigh. Harvey pinches the bridge of his nose, “I just need…” 

“Something to take your mind of everything?” Mike asks and Harvey looks back at him, nods once and there’s a tiredness behind his eyes that Mike didn’t see the last time. He reaches out, lets his fingers play against the lapel of Harvey’s jacket.

“I suppose I do,” Harvey covers his hand with his own.

“Well I’m glad you called me then,” Harvey smiles briefly, drops Mike’s hand and lapses into silence, but the tension from earlier has drained off him so Mike’s more than happy to stay quiet beside him.

…

Harvey smiles indulgently at Mike as he whistles at the view from Harvey’s apartment. 

“So Corporate Law’s going well I take it?” Mike asks rhetorically, craning his neck to look down at the seemingly tiny city below. Harvey laughs, feeling lighter now he’s home and with an expensive scotch in his hand than he did in the car. Mike’s t-shirt is that little bit to small and as he leans forward, his hands pressed to the smear free glass, a strip of skin at his back shows. Harvey can’t help but reach out and touch it, run his fingers over it and Mike shivers lightly and pushes him self back upright, leans into the touch. 

“It keeps me in the life I’ve become accustomed to,” Harvey says and Mike turns his head to look at him, a quizzical look that Harvey feels practically stripped bare by. 

“A life of expensive scotch and exquisite views?” Mike asks with a grin that is in complete contrast with the knowing look he’s giving Harvey. 

“I’d say the view was pretty good right now,” Harvey says, looking Mike up and down and Mike grins, blushes like he’s supposed to and takes the scotch out of Harvey’s hand. 

“How about I make it even better?” he asks tugging gently on Harvey’s hand. Harvey resists slightly, but only for show, smirks as Mike looks around, obviously in search of the bedroom. 

“That way,” he points and Mike is off, swaying his hips slightly more than necessary. He throws a come hither look over his shoulder and trails his hand around the door frame as he disappears from view and Harvey can only laugh as he pours himself more scotch and follows him down the hall. 

…

He can’t help it, but Mike’s nosy by nature, he wants to know everything about his surroundings and that doesn’t stop with Harvey’s bedroom. Its sparsely decorated, but the little pieces that are in the room are masculine and suit what little Mike knows of Harvey perfectly. There is a faint hint of Harvey’s cologne hanging in the air still and if Mike takes a deep breath in he can imagine what it will be like having Harvey pressed up close to him. Mike shudders slightly, he’s been thinking about it for two weeks, wondering what Harvey’s skin will feel like under his hands and how he will feel filling Mike up completely.

Mike loves what he does; he loves giving himself over to a client, making them feel what they need to, being that person for them, he’s always been the pleasing type and this fuels that need to please. 

He pulls open the closet door and has to take a breath because he’s not sure what he was expecting but honestly, the closet is bigger than his last apartment and he takes a step inside and is hit with the almost overwhelming scent of Harvey. 

Mike runs his fingers over the suits, not that he has a lot of experience with suits but he can tell they were expensive, each one probably cost more than he can earn in a good month. They are organised meticulously, ranging from winter suits, thicker woollen ones that Mike wants to bury his face into, to thinner summer ones that look like they might be some blend of linen. Greys and blues, blacks, pinstripes, all immaculate and gorgeous and Mike wants to see Harvey in all of them. 

He feels Harvey behind him before Harvey makes a noise, the heat radiating off him like a furnace as Harvey slips one hand around Mike’s waist and pulls him back against his hard chest, his hand hot against Mike’s stomach. He hums into Mike’s neck. 

“You have a lot of suits,” he says and Harvey hums again, his tongue laving across Mike’s pulse. Mike lifts his hand from the suits and draws it back through Harvey’s hair. 

“Rule number one of business, rookie, always look your best,” he says and Mike lets out a small laugh until Harvey’s teeth join his tongue and his laugh turns into a moan.

“Why do you think I always look good?” Mike asks and Harvey lets out a small chuckle. 

“This is business is it?” Harvey asks, slipping his hand down further and ghosting his fingers over Mike’s dick. Mike bucks his hips and Harvey takes the opportunity to push him forward, against the closet wall, the one not decorated with designer handmade Italian shoes. Mike lifts his hands and pushes back slightly, his ass pressing into Harvey’s erection. 

“It’s mine,” Mike says and Harvey hisses, bites at Mike’s neck again.

“Well, I think you’re top of your business class,” he mutters into Mike’s neck. His fingers tighten briefly around Mike’s dick then they’re gone and Mike finds himself being spun around, the back of his head hitting the wall as Harvey looms in front of him. 

“Yeah?” Harvey raises an eyebrow and slides his thumbs across Mike’s cheeks, tilts his head to the left and then the right, like he’s studying him and Mike stares back at him almost brazenly. 

“No question,” Harvey says.

“You haven’t even seen me at my best, yet,” Harvey growls quietly and pulls him forward, kisses him, his tongue slides over Mike’s lips before pushing inside his mouth and Mike groans. 

“You know I’m not really a rookie,” Mike says as Harvey slides his mouth along his jaw, Mike’s day old stubble catches on Harvey’s skin and Mike moans again, “I may be with Trevor…” he bites off his words and curls his fingers into Harvey’s hair as Harvey bites down on his neck again, “but I’ve been doing this a long time.” 

“You’re a rookie to me, rookie,” Harvey says and Mike grins, pulls back enough that he dances out of Harvey’s grasp and out of the closet. Harvey follows him with a look that can only be described as predatory and closes the door behind him. 

“Perhaps,” Mike admits, pulling his t-shirt over his head, Harvey licks at his lips, “but I think I may know what you like,” he continues, dropping his hands to his pants and undoing the button. 

“Really?” Harvey raises an eyebrow at him, his eyes on Mike’s hips, “care to show me what you think you know?” Mike drops his pants and steps out of them. He sees Harvey swallow as he takes a step forward and Harvey reaches out, curls his hand around Mike’s hip, “maybe you’re not as good as you think you are?” Mike laughs and steps out of his reach again, crawls onto the bed and lies back, curling his own fingers around his dick. He draws his hand up once and Harvey swallows again. 

“Maybe I’m _better_ than _you_ think I am?” he says and Harvey purses his lips briefly, slipping out of his vest

“You should be, I’m paying you enough,” Harvey says with a smile, sliding his shirt down his shoulder and Mike’s fingers around his dick itch to touch him. Harvey’s chest is broad, a reasonable tanned colour given the spring season. 

“Well come on then, lets get your money’s worth,” Mike grins, then bites down on his bottom lip as he twists his hand around himself. Harvey groans and pushes his pants down his thighs and Mike would raise an eyebrow at the lack of underwear if he wasn’t so turned on right now. 

Harvey’s large, to be honest Mike wasn’t expecting anything less, but its obvious that Harvey has no qualms about his body, he stands proud and almost relaxed in front of Mike, just watching as Mike twists his hand and its almost too much, to be the centre of that focused attention, to have Harvey watching him so closely. 

“Are you coming?” he asks and Harvey seems to shake himself free from whatever thoughts were occupying him, “or do I have to finish on my own?”

“Am I coming?” Harvey echoes Mike’s words as he steps closer to the bed. “I suppose that depends on you,” he stares at Mike as he kneels at the foot of the bed, his growing erection obvious between his toned thighs. Mike takes a second to look at him, the bead of pre-come on the tip of his dick as he licks at his lips. Harvey tracks the movement and then Mike is moving forward, crawling on the stupidly large expanse of bed toward him. 

He pauses just in front of Harvey briefly, placing his hands on Harvey’s knees as he leans forward. Harvey nods once, a small movement that makes Mike lean forward even more and press his lips to Harvey chest. Harvey’s chest moves as he sucks in a breath and Mike slides his mouth along to his clavicle, nipping at the skin there, his fingers tightening on Harvey’s thighs. Harvey lets out a noise like a sigh as Mike uses his tongue to soothe the skin beneath his lips and runs his hands up Harvey’s thighs, around to his arms and skates them upwards, across his broad shoulders and back down, using one blunt fingernail to circle Harvey’s nipple. Mike does the same with the other nipple and looks up. Harvey’s eyes are dark, lips parted slightly and Mike can’t help but smirk gently. 

“I told you I wasn’t a rookie,” he says confidently, running his thumbnail across Harvey’s hipbone and Harvey only hums in response, tilting his head slightly to the side as he watches Mike work, his eyebrow raising slightly before his eyes flutter as Mike spans his hands out over Harvey’s ribs. 

“I will remember _every_ thing about tonight, everything that makes you moan,” Mike says. 

“That something Trevor taught you?” Harvey asks and Mike’s pleased that his voice sounds more than a little low and desperate. Mike chuckles, scratching his thumbnails over Harvey’s nipple again. 

“No…this is all me,” Mike says, leaning forward and brushing his lips over Harvey’s. “Everything that makes you grunt or sigh or beg…”

“I don’t beg, rookie,” Harvey growls and he moves so quickly that Mike lets out a gasp, Harvey’s hands wrap around his wrists and he tugs Mike’s arms outwards. 

“I didn’t think so,” Mike whispers back. He tugs on his hands slightly and smiles when Harvey tightens his grip. “I could though.”

Harvey moves quickly again, forward suddenly, crashing their mouths together in an almost painful manner that shoots straight to Mike’s cock. Harvey pulls him forward by his wrists, holding his arms wide so that he has no choice but to lean into Harvey’s broad chest to keep his balance. He moans against Harvey’s lips, opening his own as Harvey pushes his tongue in and runs it along the roof of Mike’s mouth. Harvey draws back as suddenly as he pulled him close and before Mike can even mutter out a surprised ‘wha’ he’s flat on his back with Harvey smirking like a shark above him. 

He pulls Mike’s hands above his head, uses one hand to wrap around both wrists and tightens his grip. Mike’s not usually one for letting a client get aggressive but he knows he’ll be looking at those bruises around his wrist tomorrow and pressing his fingers to them. Harvey’s smirk dies as he grinds his hips down and Mike arches upwards, groaning as their dicks slide together. 

Harvey pulls away enough to press Mike’s hips back onto the mattress, his palm hot and fingers gentle, in complete contrast of the bruising grip around Mike’s wrists. 

“Don’t move,” Harvey practically barks in a low tone and Mike can only nod, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, Harvey watches, leans down and pulls Mike’s lower lip between his teeth. He whines slightly when Harvey leans back again, his almost comforting weight gone from Mike’s thighs, but Mike gets to watch the muscles in his side work as he reaches into the drawer beside the bed. Harvey’s strong, Mike can see that in the way he’s built, and Mike has never loved his slight form more than he does right now. Harvey settles between his thighs, eyes raking over Mike’s body in a calculating way that makes Mike’s cheeks flame. He must look the picture of debauchery right now, lips wet and red, wrists still crossed over his head and no doubt just colouring from Harvey’s hard grip, chest moving and dick hard between his legs, curving upwards to his stomach. Harvey reaches out and draws his finger over the slit of Mike’s dick. Mike shifts, remembers Harvey’s dark words and stills, but doesn’t even try to muffle the moan when Harvey pushes his finger into Mike’s mouth. Mike tastes himself, curls his tongue around Harvey’s finger and lets it go with a lewd pop as Harvey pulls it free and trails it down his chin and neck. 

“Turn over,” he says and Mike moves, his limbs feel heavy but he moves quickly, getting to his knees and dropping his head forward and Harvey runs a hand down his spine, mutters something that sounds like “perfect” and Mike finds himself preening under the compliment, arching his back as Harvey draws his fingers down again, slides them down between his ass cheeks. 

“Show me how good you are, kid,” Harvey taps on the inside of Mike’s thigh and Mike spreads them a little more, pushing backwards slightly, turning to look over his shoulder. Harvey’s got an almost faraway look on his face but he smiles almost softly at Mike and runs both thumbs between his ass cheeks and spreads them. Mike moans quietly, but its gets louder as Harvey slowly pushes one slick finger inside. Mike pushes back against him, glances over his shoulder again with a well practiced look of seduction as Harvey smirks, adds another finger and Mike feels the look drain off his face. 

“Jesus,” he mutters and Harvey lets out a small breath of a chuckle as Mike lets his head drop again. Harvey pushes another finger in, spreads them slightly and Mike feels his thighs shake at the slow burning stretch inside him. And then Harvey crooks his fingers and Mike’s arms nearly give out. “Fuck….Jesus Harvey…please…” Mike’s moaning like he’s paid to do, only this time its for real, Harvey’s fingers in him curl again, spread out and Mike nearly bites through his bottom lip. 

“What did you just say?” Harvey asks, pulling his fingers out completely. Mike whines at the empty feeling and presses his ass back, trying to get it back, he looks back over his shoulder at Harvey, and he sees Harvey swallow hard. 

“Please,” he repeats, and even to his own ears he’s sounds desperate, “… just fuck me.” Harvey’s eyes move over Mike’s body, and Mike clenches his ass, hears Harvey groan as he rolls the condom onto his cock. The head of Harvey’s dick presses gently at Mike’s hole and Mike can’t wait anymore, he pushes back hard and Harvey’s fingers at his hips dig in hard as he pushes forward to meet Mike. 

“Jesus kid,” Harvey groans and Mike clenches his muscles, rolls his hips slightly. Harvey leans forward, his forehead pressed to Mike’s shoulders, one hand sliding through the sweat on his chest and he hauls them both up right, Harvey’s strong hand flat against Mike’s chest. Harvey slides in even deeper and Mike lets his head fall back against his shoulder as Harvey pinches a nipple between his fingers. 

Harvey moves his hips slowly, but pushes in deep, draws out almost completely and has Mike uttering gibberish under his breath. Harvey’s hand slides up his chest, pulls his face round to meet his and kisses Mike, practically steals the breath from him as he fucks him just the way Mike loves, whispers filthy things in Mike’s ear. _Feel so good, so tight, fuck kid I could do this all night, want you to come with me buried in your ass._

Harvey’s fingers reach down and curl around Mike’s painfully hard dick, sliding up the length and he runs his palm over the tip and Mike shudders, feels his orgasm building in his stomach, twisting and tightening and then Harvey twists his hand as he strokes downwards, practically growls “come now rookie,” into Mike’s ear and Mike does just that, turning his face and pressing into Harvey’s neck and Harvey fucks him through it, strokes him the whole time until Mike’s sure he’s going to fall apart from _too much_. Mike coming seems to flick a switch in Harvey who pushes him back onto all fours, grips tight at his hips and fucks him hard, fast. Mike has to wrap one hand around the headboard to stop himself from falling face first into the mattress. He clenches around Harvey and Harvey groans low and loud, his hips stutter and he pushes in once hard and shudders and Mike wishes he could feel the warm, wet heat inside. 

Harvey drops his head back to Mike’s shoulders, hips moving almost lazily and then he pulls out and Mike winces and Harvey’s hand is a soothing presence on his spine. Mike collapses then, wiggles himself comfortable and he hears Harvey let out a small laugh behind him and the unmistakable sound of a used condom hitting the bottom of a trashcan and then Harvey’s back, running a hand through the sweat on Mike’s back. 

Mike rolls over and looks up at him, all traces of the stress, the lines of worry on his face are gone now, his lips slightly swollen, his hair mussed up and he smiles down at Mike.

“I’ll send you the dry cleaning bill for those sheets,” he says, getting up and wandering to the bathroom. He’s back a few minutes later and runs a cloth over Mike’s chest, leans down and kisses him almost tenderly. Mike reaches up and runs his fingers over Harvey’s face, plucks the cloth from his hands and throws it away. 

“That’ll wait,” he says at Harvey’s half hearted protest and Harvey frowns and then shrugs slightly and nudges Mike over as he slides under the covers. 

…

Mike seems pleased as Harvey slides into his sheets, and he seems to perk up, jumping slightly as he crawls under the covers with Harvey. Harvey wants to call him presumptuous, wants to tell the kid to go home, to sleep alone spread out. But there’s something almost puppy like in the kid and Harvey doesn’t want to kick it so he sighs and lets the kid lie down next to him. 

“Huh,” Mike lets out a surprised noise just as Harvey’s drifting off to sleep, his skin still pleasantly buzzing. He cracks an eye open and Mike’s staring up at the ceiling with a vaguely confused expression on his face. 

“What?” Harvey asks and Mike jumps slightly, turns his head on the pillow and there’s a smile on his face that’s easy and genuine and not paid for. 

“It’s quiet,” he says like it meant to mean something to Harvey.

“That’s what you get for paying for soundproofing,” Harvey replies and Mike chuckles quietly, looks back up at the ceiling.

“No I mean my head…its never quiet,” one day Harvey’s going to get the kid to open up, to explain what he means by that, but right now he’s tired, fucked out, and doesn’t have the strength to sort through the feelings in his head he has for this brilliant man lying next to him. 

“Well I suppose,” Mike turns back towards him, “a decent fucking will do that to you,” Harvey says instead and Mike smiles again, places his hand on Harvey’s chest and he turns on his side to face him, his cheek squashing into the pillow slightly and he suddenly looks his age. 

“Show off,” Mike mutters, closing his eyes and Harvey resists the urge to pull him close, only until Mike actually does it himself, _snuggles_ into Harvey’s neck and throws one arm around him, his fingers resting lightly on Harvey’s lower back. 

“Now that your head’s quiet, think you can be quiet so we can get some sleep?” Harvey asks and Mike laughs into his neck, bites down gently but Harvey feels him nod, even as he shifts even closer and pushes a thigh in between Harvey’s.

“G’night,” he mutters and Harvey really does resist the urge this time, the urge to kiss Mike’s sweaty hair and just squeezes him once. 

“Night kid.”


	3. Chapter 3

Mike wakes up the morning with Harvey’s scent all around him and a dull ache in his ass that’s a result of a good fucking. His arms twinge slightly as he stretches them over his head and as he lowers them back to inspect them, he notices the faint purple marks around his wrists, and small finger shaped bruises. He runs his fingers over them gently and Harvey appears in the doorway cradling a mug that can only be coffee, given the glorious smell that's wafting towards him. He’s wearing old track pants slung low on his hips and no shirt and Mike’s stomach flips. 

"Sorry about those," Harvey says, nodding towards Mike’s wrists and Mike smiles gently.

"No need, I like it," Harvey looks back at him with an unreadable expression so Mike kicks off the duvet and stretches again, loving the heavy feel of Harvey’s gaze, "morning."

Harvey laughs and pushes himself off the door way, drops the coffee onto the dresser and crawls over Mike.

"Morning," his voice is low and it rumbles in Mike’s chest as Harvey presses his hips down lazily into Mike’s, “Did you sleep?” Harvey’s fingers slide into Mike’s hair and Mike feels himself practically purr.

“Yes, thank you,” he says and Harvey makes a noise of approval as Mike wraps one leg around his and pulls him closer, “although that could have been the thorough fucking you gave me last night,” he says and wiggles slightly. He’s rewarded with a low growl from Harvey as his eyes slip shut briefly. When he opens them again, they’re dark and Mike has to swallow.

“Feels like the rookie is up for round two,” Harvey says, voice low yet amused and Mike shifts again.

“I could go all day,” he says with a grin and Harvey raises an eyebrow, shivers slightly as Mike draws his hand up Harvey’s spine. 

“Sadly, kid, us grown ups have to go to work,” he goes to pull away but Mike wraps both legs around him and wraps his hands around his own wrists around Harvey’s neck, winces slightly as he presses into the bruises. 

“Nope,” he says and Harvey smiles lightly, shifts and Mike can feel his dick harden against his own. He unwinds his arms and pushes his hands into the back of Harvey’s pants, cupping at Harvey’s ass and pulling him closer, arching up into him and Harvey groans, presses his forehead to Mike’s. 

“I think you might be trying to kill me,” Harvey says and Mike chuckles, pushes Harvey’s pants down and Harvey manages to kick them completely off without leaving Mike’s body. 

“Now why would I want to do that?” Mike asks, taking Harvey’s dick in his hand and drawing it upwards, running his thumb nail over the slit and Harvey bites down on Mike’s shoulder. “Except maybe…” Mike continues, bowing his back upwards, pressing his chest to Harvey’s, “if I do this long enough,” Harvey slides his fingers around Mike’s thigh, thumb pressing gently to his ass, “you’ll change your will,” Harvey’s thumb pushes inside, dry and without warning and Mike gasps, pushing down against the burn, fingers around Harvey’s dick tightening, “and leave me everything,” Harvey chuckles against Mike’s neck, the chuckle dying as Mike twists his hand. 

“That’s your plan huh?” Harvey asks, pulling his thumb out and Mike can’t help the whine that leaves his throat. Harvey grips at his hip, his thumb stroking over the bone and pulls away to reach for lube and a condom. 

“I’m contemplating it,” Mike says, a little breathlessly and Harvey smirks, flipping the lid of the lube open and pouring it onto his fingers. Mike licks his lips, spreads his legs wider. He hooks a leg over Harvey’s shoulder as Harvey slides his fingers along the crease of Mike’s ass. 

“What makes you think I would change my will?” he says, pushing a long finger inside Mike. Mike clutches at his shoulders, wants to mark Harvey’s skin the same way Harvey marked his. Harvey adds another before Mike can answer, stretches Mike slowly, pushing in deep and then pulling out, adding a third and stilling. 

“Because I’m damn good,” Mike manages to say and Harvey chuckles, curls his fingers and presses that spot inside Mike that has him pressing his hips down for more at the same time as arching his back and groaning loud. 

“You think so?” Harvey asks, curling his fingers again before sliding them out. Mike whines again, feels spread out and wants more. It doesn’t take Harvey long though to roll a condom over his dick and line himself up. 

“I know so,” Mike says and then Harvey’s pushing in, in one long slow movement, all the way in and Mike can only bite on his bottom lip and try to remember how to breathe. Harvey pauses as he bottoms out and Mike looks at him, lifts his hands from Harvey’s shoulders and slides his thumbs across Harvey’s cheeks, mirroring the way Harvey did it last night to Mike. “Fuck me.” 

And Harvey does. Pulls out and thrusts back in hard enough that Mike’s breath leaves him in a rush, a small grunt escaping him as he holds onto Harvey’s shoulders again. Harvey leans down and kisses Mike roughly, his lips sliding over Mike’s as he thrusts in, and he pulls Mike’s lower lip between his teeth, worries the skin, fucking Mike hard and fast and comes, almost too quickly, with a cry, pushing hard inside of Mike, the tip of his dick sliding over his prostate again and Mike comes too, comes between them, hot against his own skin. 

“I think you’ll find that _I’m_ damn good,” Harvey mutters, slipping out of Mike, kissing him as Mike winces slightly. Mike hums in consent, stretches slightly as Harvey stands and pulls off the condom. “Now Princess,” Harvey says, slapping at Mike’s foot, “I assume you take ages in the shower so get the first one and hurry that pretty little ass up,” he says and Mike groans as he stands but smirks as he wanders into the bathroom and feels Harvey’s gaze on him. 

…

Harvey can’t help himself from having Mike again in the shower, tiles slick and cool against his palms and Mike’s legs hot around his waist, pushing into Mike’s body and mouthing at Mike’s neck. It’s been a while since Harvey had sex twice before work, but the kid just grins as Harvey slips into the shower behind him, presses his ass back against Harvey’s dick and Harvey can’t help himself. 

There’s something about the kid, something about his confidence and natural intelligence that has Harvey gravitating towards him, wanting to question the kid about everything, his past, his secrets, his aspirations. Kyle was a willing body, a pretty one, but just a body. Mike, well Mike is in danger of becoming something more. 

Mike groans, comes against Harvey’s chest and lets his head fall back against the shower wall, a satisfied, fucked out smile on his face and Harvey can’t honestly find it in him to care right now. 

…

Harvey smirks at Mike as he winces getting dressed and Mike sticks his tongue out, but grins afterwards and accepts the mug of coffee that Harvey pushes into his hand. Mike kisses him and Harvey feels the arousal coil in his belly again as he pushes Mike against the kitchen counter. 

“Pretty spry for an old man,” Mike quips as Harvey mouths at his jaw line. Harvey pulls away and playfully smacks at his ass. 

“I didn’t know insulting me was part of your job description,” he says and Mike grins, takes a sip of coffee, his eyes slipping closed as he swallows. 

“That I do for free,” he says and Harvey snorts, pulls on his suit jacket. 

“What a humanitarian,” Mike grins again, drops his coffee mug into the sink and reaches out to button Harvey’s jacket. He smoothes his hands across the material, makes a satisfied nod and lets him go. Harvey cups at his face, kisses him slow and deep and Mike hums into his mouth. 

“You don’t want to be late for work, dear,” he says as Harvey pulls away and Harvey laughs again and ushers Mike out of the apartment and into the elevator. 

Mike kisses him briefly as Ray pulls up outside Trevor’s, but his lips linger against Harvey’s. 

“Thank you,” Harvey says quietly and he feels Mike smile against his mouth. 

“The pleasure was all mine,” he says, and is gone before Harvey can respond. 

 

…

“You’re walking a little funny there, Ross, you ok?” Kyle’s knowing smirk is enough to make Mike want to punch his pretty face. Almost, if Kyle wasn’t currently leaning against the door to Mike’s bedroom, topless, having just been for a session in the gym. 

Mike’s obviously highly sexed right now, even after last night and the two times this morning, because all he can think about is the way a bead of sweat drips down between Kyle’s pectorals. 

“Fuck you,” he says with no real malice and Kyle laughs, pushes himself off the door frame and flops onto Mike’s bed, “do you mind? I don’t want sweat on my sheets,” Kyle raises an eyebrow and lazily scratches at his stomach, one hand behind his head as he watches Mike move around his room. 

“I’m sure you’ve had worse, Ross,” he quips back and Mike throws his jeans at him. Kyle throws them on the floor and sits up, crossing his legs beneath him, “hey, wanna braid each other’s hair and swap stories about Harvey?” he says in a high pitched voice. He flutters his eyelashes at Mike and Mike can’t help but laugh. 

“Not really,” he replies, his thigh muscles protest slightly as he bends to pick his jeans up off the floor and Kyle raises an eyebrow at his wince. 

“He’s…vigorous, isn’t he?” Kyle asks and Mike groans. 

“Really Kyle? You actually want me to tell you?” Kyle shrugs, but there’s a slight glimmer in his eyes like he’s waiting for Mike to talk and Mike sighs, runs a hand through his hair and tries to ignore the lingering scent of Harvey on his skin. Mike kneels on the end of his bed, Kyle watches him, licks his lips as Mike crawls forward and presses one hand to Kyle’s chest. He goes down easily as Mike advances and then Mike’s looking down at him and drawing a hand through the sweat of Kyle’s stomach. His muscles twitch under Mike’s touch. “You want to hear how he fucked me once last night and twice this morning?” Kyle’s breath hitches and Mike’s fingers dip below the waist band of his jogging shorts. 

“Only twice?” Kyle asks, smirking and Mike digs his fingers into his skin. Kyle grimaces, twists slightly and Mike flattens his hand out, pushes his shorts down slightly and leans down to nip at Kyle’s hip. “Come on, Ross,” Kyle whines and Mike pulls away. 

“What? What do you want Durant?” Mike asks and Kyle pushes his hips upwards. Mike can see the clear outline of his half hard dick through his shorts and despite being fucked three times in the last twelve hours, his mouth waters and his own dick twitches. 

“I believe,” Kyle breaks off as Mike pushes his hand into his shorts and curls his fingers around Kyle’s dick, “that its your turn, Ross,” Kyle says, then pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as Mike leans down again and pulls Kyle’s shorts off his hips, throwing them over his shoulder. Mike spans his hands across Kyle’s thighs, blows a stream of cool air across his dick and the muscles under his palm twitch. “He likes to be teased,” Kyle says, voice strained as he tries to arch upwards but Mike’s strong pressure on his thighs keeps him still, “Harvey does, likes to be teased a little,” Mike licks at the tip of Kyle’s dick, tasting the now familiar taste of Kyle and Kyle grunts. Mike licks up the length of Kyle’s dick, pulls the head into his mouth and sucks hard on it and Kyle lets out a stream of expletives, fingers gripping at Mike’s hair. Mike rubs his tongue along the underside of Kyle’s dick, pulling off completely to lick at the slit again. “Yes, like that,” he mutters, untangling his fingers from Mike’s hair and pulling his hands up to his hips. Kyle pushes on his thumbs and Mike gets the picture, rubs at his hipbones and digs his fingers in slightly and Kyle hums in consent. Mike continues to tease, gentle swipes of his thumbs, brushing over soft skin, small licks with his tongue over the slit, sucking the head of Kyle’s dick into his mouth until Kyle growls low in his throat, “enough,” he spits out, “suck me like you mean it,” he says and Mike sinks low, swallows around him till Kyle’s dick hits the back of his throat. Mike just breathes through it, hums slightly, swallows again and Kyle groans, tangles his fingers into Mike’s hair and pulls. Mike lets himself be manoeuvred, Kyle uses the grip on Mike’s hair to pull him up and down and Mike moves his tongue, curls it around Kyle’s dick, rubs it along the underside, swirls it around the head as Kyle pulls him off. “Harvey takes control,” Kyle says and Mike hums again, curls his fingers around the base of Kyle’s dick and Kyle bucks up, “and you’ll love every second,” Mike sinks all the way down, presses his nose to Kyle’s stomach and feels something in Kyle snap and he pushes upwards, fucks Mike’s mouth, holds his head still with a tight grip in his hair, “you’ll…fucking…love it,” Kyle punctuates each word with a thrust of his hips and Mike’s eyes water, his fingers digging into Kyle’s hips. Kyle grunts, his hips stutter and he comes and Mike just swallows it all, sucking him through his orgasm like Kyle did to Mike last time until Kyle twitches and pushes Mike off. “And he’ll come in your mouth,” he says, pulling Mike up and kissing him, licking along the roof of Mike’s mouth to taste himself, “and you’ll swallow it like a good boy,” Kyle mutters against Mike’s mouth. Mike pokes a finger into Kyle’s ribs and pulls away to avoid Kyle’s uncoordinated swat. 

“Aren’t you a cocky shit when you’re getting your dick sucked,” he says and Kyle smirks lazily, stretches out on Mike’s bed completely unashamed by his nakedness. There’s a dull throbbing in Mike’s dick and he presses the palm of his heel into it and Kyle smirks again. 

“I would help out with that, but…” he stands on slightly shaking legs and finds his shorts, pulls them up his thighs and pats Mike’s cheek, “I can’t be bothered,” he laughs at Mike’s half-hearted glare.

“To be honest, I’d rather deal with it myself, you tend to be a little uncoordinated,” he replies and Kyle raises an eyebrow but shrugs and saunters out of Mike’s room. 

Mike’s exhausted, he can taste Kyle, but still feel Harvey and he shakes his head slightly to clear it. The throbbing in his dick is lessening and normally Mike would deal with it, jerk off quickly in a hot shower, but he’s too tired to do anything except fall into bed, rut lazily once or twice against his sheets and fall asleep. 

…

 

Harvey’s busy on his phone, avoiding conversation with Trevor when Mike walks through the door in his tux. It’s been three days since he last saw Mike and he’s slightly worried to find that he’s missed the kid. Mike’s bow tie is the perfect colour against his eyes, a blue that usually Harvey would find crass on anyone else, but on Mike it’s practically breathtaking, matching with the handkerchief in his top pocket. He grins at Harvey and holds his arms out like he’s waiting for Harvey’s approval. Harvey nods once and Mike’s grin widens and he practically bounds towards him. Harvey wants to kiss him, he feels his lips curl into a smile as Mike gets nearer and then Mike’s standing close, paying no attention to Trevor, and he’s kissing Harvey. It’s hot and dirty, promises more later, but it’s far too brief and Mike pulls away, licks slowly at his lips. 

“Hi,” he says and Harvey lets out a small laugh, hooks an arm around Mike’s waist and pushes him gently towards the door. 

“Have fun,” Trevor calls, and Harvey throws a glare at him. He doesn’t know why, but Trevor just gets his hackles up, something about how he looks at Mike, about how he smirks at Harvey like he’s got a secret. Harvey shakes himself and watches Mike stroll down to the car and Ray grins as Mike hands him a CD. Mike slips into the car and Harvey raises an eyebrow at Ray. Ray just shrugs, taps the side of his nose and holds the door open for Harvey.

Mike’s grinning as Harvey sits and Harvey cocks his head to the side. There’s a soft jazz playing through the speakers, one that Harvey would have chosen himself if he’d thought about it and Mike grins even wider. 

“You strike me as a jazz guy,” Mike says and Harvey pulls him close, kisses him like he wanted to in the house and Mike groans into his mouth. Harvey pulls him into his lap, pushes his fingers into the back of Mike’s pants. 

“Missed me did you?” Mike mutters and Harvey bites on his bottom lip, “why don’t we skip the party?” Mike says quietly, wriggling in a way that makes Harvey groan into Mike’s mouth. 

“Sadly, rookie, I have to be there, but you just smile and look pretty and we’ll be out of there before you know it,” he replies and Mike grins, kisses Harvey quickly once and crawls off his lap. He straightens out his jacket, almost delicate fingers brushing at the fabric unnecessarily until Harvey pulls his hands away. “Stop that,” he says in his low voice and Mike shivers minutely, eyes sliding over to Harvey’s, darkening slightly as he blinks slowly. _Huh_ , Harvey thinks, curls his fingers under Mike’s chin and searches his face. “We’ll explore that particular reaction later, kid,” he says and Mike blinks again, slowly, like he’s drunk and Harvey can’t help but lean forward and kiss him. Mike reacts instantly, surging forwards and kissing Harvey back, he crawls back into Harvey’s lap and tugs at the bottom of Harvey’s shirt. 

“Mike,” Harvey says as Mike lifts his hands to Harvey’s bowtie. Harvey covers his hands with his own, “later kid,” Mike seems to shake himself, lowers his head to Harvey’s shoulder and draws a ragged breath in. 

“Sorry,” he mutters, sitting back down next to Harvey, his body vibrating slightly. Harvey places a hand on his leg and Mike stills, covers it with his own and flashes a brilliant smile. “I don’t usually let myself lose control like that,” he says. Harvey smiles back at him, turns his hand upwards and briefly squeezes Mike’s fingers before pulling his hand away. Ray slides the car to a stop. 

“I’m not complaining, I just don’t want to go in there with come all over my pants,” he smiles and opens the car door. Mike takes a deep breathe and follows him out. 

…

The event isn’t as interesting as the last one, but Mike smiles pleasantly at Jessica who greets him fondly before whisking Harvey away. Harvey gives him an apologetic look over his shoulder as he’s swallowed up by the crowd and Mike is left alone. 

He takes the opportunity to berate himself for losing control in the car, he’s usually able to control those submissive desires, the ones that make him shiver whenever anyone orders him to do something, but Harvey’s words, however menial and meaningless had triggered something that caused Mike to forget himself, if only for an instant. Mike’s had other clients since meeting Harvey, a few regulars from before, but none have got under Mike’s skin like Harvey has, and Mike doesn’t find himself thinking about any of them once he’s left their company. None except Harvey. And Mike’s found himself with his hand around his hard dick and the memory of Harvey’s hands on him on more than one occasion. It’s disorientating for someone so in control of their life, like Mike, to suddenly feel it slipping. And if he wasn’t so fascinated by the man, he would have called the whole thing off after the first evening. 

He takes a deep breath as he catches sight of Harvey across the room. Harvey lifts his glass, winks and Mike smiles back, lifting his head in greeting. 

“So you’re the one Harvey’s been gushing about,” Mike turns to find a small man standing next to him. Well he’s not that small, but he looks it, and Mike can tell he’s got a short man complex, from just looking at him. He looks like a cross between a ferret and a rat and Mike tries not to snort at the image. 

“Harvey’s been gushing?” Mike asks, grabbing another flute of champagne as a waiter passes. The man shrugs. 

“Well, he mentioned you…for Harvey that’s gushing,” he drains his glass, “Louis Litt,” Louis runs his eyes over Mike’s body and Mike resists the urge to shudder and puts his hand into Louis’s outstretched one. 

“Harvey’s never mentioned you,” Mike says and Louis bristles visibly. 

“That’s because he’s not worth mentioning,” Harvey says by Mike’s ear, voice low enough that it causes Mike to shiver and lean back against Harvey slightly, but loud enough that Louis scoffs.

“I heard that,” Louis says and Harvey’s fingers twitch against Mike’s hip.

“You were meant to,” Louis glares at them both and wanders off. “You ok?” Harvey asks, sliding his hand around Mike’s waist to lay it flat against his stomach, and even through Mike’s jacket and shirt he can feel the heat of his palm. 

“Fine,” he replies, “You know, I don’t need saving,” Mike regretfully pulls away from Harvey’s grasp and turns to face him. Something akin to disappointment flashes across Harvey’s face but he masks it, one side of his mouth curling upwards. 

“Really Princess?” he says and Mike can’t help but laugh. 

“I think I prefer rookie,” he replies and Harvey hooks his fingers under his chin and leans forward far enough to plant a kiss on his lips. 

“Stay out of trouble rookie,” Harvey whispers and slides off back through the crowd. 

…

“What is the oldest book in the Harvard Library collection,” Mike catches the question and immediately thinks _Bible_ , someone answers the same and whoever asked the questions replies with a smirk in his voice. Louis Litt, Mike thinks. 

“Wrong. The Gutenberg Bible,” Mike catches sight of Harvey watching the group gathered together and makes his way over. 

“Everyone knows it’s the Gutenberg Bible,” the person who answered says.

“Yes but you didn’t say it. The rules dictate that you must be precise as the law is a very precise endeavour,” Mike slides his arm around Harvey’s waist and presses his lips to his shoulder. Harvey turns his head towards him, a smile creasing up the corners of his eyes, but he looks back at the group. 

“Harvard Law trivia,” he explains as the crowd jeer, his hand covering Mike’s. He leans back into Mike to make himself heard and Mike rubs his cheek against Harvey’s. “The Harvard douche Associates are playing their usual game, Louis is the Quiz Master,” Mike presses his lips to Harvey’s jaw and is rewarded with a low hum. 

“How many supreme court justices are from our alma mata?” Louis asks the next person and they look pleased with themselves. 

“5,” he answers. _Wrong_ , thinks Mike. The crowd claps and people hand over money. The Associate looks so pleased with himself that Mike wants to wipe that smug look of his face. 

“The answers wrong,” Mike says loudly before he can stop himself and everyone looks at him. Harvey pulls out of his grasp and lowers his eyebrows and Mike can’t tell his he’s angry or confused. 

“Scalia, Roberts, Kennedy, Brier, Kagan,” Louis says, holding up one finger for each name. 

“Ginsburg,” Mike finishes and Harvey lets out a small laugh beside him, turning his gaze to Louis with an amused expression. 

“Ruth Bader Ginsburg went to Columbia,” the douche bag who answered wrong says and Mike takes a step forward, Harvey’s hand lingering of his lower back. 

“She graduated from Columbia after she attended Harvard for two years,” Mike says and he can see the people around him gape, “the question was phrased how many Justices were from Harvard, well she was on the Harvard Law Review. When she arrived at Columbia as a transfer she was from Harvard,” he says and Louis looks vaguely amused, the douche bag looks like he’s going to burst a vein in his forehead, “the rules dictate that you must be precise as the law is a precise endeavour,” Mike finishes and Harvey throws an arm over his shoulder. Louis looks impressed and points at Mike. 

“He should be your Associate, Harvey,” he says and Mike glances at Harvey who looks back at Mike with a mixture of confusion, amusement and pride. Mike resists the urge to preen. 

“I know,” Harvey says, eyes fixed on Mike and Mike feels an oncoming heavy conversation. 

…

Harvey doesn’t say anything to Mike the rest of the evening, which doesn’t last long as half an hour after the Harvard Justice’s debacle, Harvey’s ushering Mike into the car and shutting the rest of the world out. Ray nods hello, turns on the same soft jazz and closes the partition. 

“What was that?” Harvey asks and Mike frowns, goes for innocence and spares Harvey a brief glance. 

“What was what?” Harvey scoffs, reaches out to Mike and turns his head towards him with gentle fingers on his chin. 

“You know what,” Harvey says and Mike swallows. Harvey runs his thumb down Mike’s neck, over his throat and Mike doesn’t want to talk, he leans forward but Harvey flattens his hand out against Mike’s chest and holds him at arms length.

“I read up on Harvard years ago…I guess I remembered it,” Harvey raises an eyebrow, “What? I like to read,” Mike says, shrugging and looking away. Harvey moves to catch his eye, an eyebrow raised. 

“You like to read…about Harvard Law?” he asks and Mike shrugs again. “Come on Mike, there’s something you’re not telling me.” 

Mike sighs, heavily, runs a hand through his hair. 

“I like to read,” he says again and holds his hand up as Harvey opens his mouth to say something, “and once I read something, I understand it, and once I understand it, I remember it,” he finishes and Harvey frowns slightly. 

“Does it only work with reading?” 

“…no,” Mike shakes his head slightly, glances at Harvey. He’s staring back at Mike with an expression that Mike can’t read, but it’s intense and Mike shifts. 

“So when you said you would remember everything?” Harvey says and Mike nods, shifts closer to him and places a hand on Harvey’s thigh. 

“I meant it,” Mike replies and Harvey moves suddenly, reaching out to Mike, trapping his face between his hands, he searches Mike’s eyes for something, then kisses him, hard and desperate and Mike whines, clutches at Harvey’s lapels. 

The car jolts slightly and Harvey pulls away, runs his thumb over Mike’s cheek. 

“Eidetic?” Mike ducks out of Harvey’s grasp. 

“Not officially,” he says and Harvey opens the car door. 

“You could be so much more,” he says before he slips out and Mike feels something inside him bubble, some latent anger and he’s out of the car before he can even think, grabbing at Harvey’s sleeve and jerking him around. 

“You think that little of what I do?” he demands, “You think this isn’t rewarding for me? You think I would do something I don’t want to?” Harvey pulls his arm out of Mike’s grasp and frowns at him. 

“That’s not what I meant,” he says, smoothing the material on his sleeve. 

“I meant what I said back there Harvey, I don’t need saving,” Mike snaps, turning away from Harvey. He sticks his hand out to hail a cab and Harvey curls his fingers around his wrist, turns him back. 

“I’m not trying to save you,” he says and Mike looks down at his fingers wrapped around his wrist, remembers Harvey’s hands around them and his dark words in Mike’s ear. Harvey lets him go, “But, don’t you ever…” Harvey trails off and Mike feels the anger bubble again. 

“What? Want more? No, not really. I’m good at what I do, I enjoy it, and I get paid, a stupid amount sometimes. I’m happy. Which is more than I can say for you,” he pokes Harvey in the chest and turns around again. 

“I’m happy,” Harvey replies, but his voice is quiet, more like he’s trying to convince himself, rather than trying to convince Mike. Mike sighs, shuts his eyes briefly and turns back to Harvey. Something about the look on Harvey’s face makes Mike press his palm to Harvey’s chest. 

“No you’re not,” Mike says and Harvey’s eye narrow slightly, Mike drops his hand and shoves them both into his pockets, “Look, some of my clients use me because I’m good. Some of them are just world weary and need someone to take that away….and I think that’s what you need me for, Harvey. You have this aura around you…” Harvey cracks an eyebrow, a smile forming on the corner of his lips. 

“Aura? What colour is it? Does it sparkle?” Mike glares childishly. 

“Shut up,” he pushes at Harvey’s shoulder gently but then sobers, “you have this aura of being big and bad and having no feelings but its bullshit,” Harvey’s face flickers with emotion but he stays still, “and I see through it. I think you feel deeply but you’re too scared to show it, so you fight back instead and insult the people that are trying to help you,” Mike finishes and Harvey sighs. 

“Mike…” Mike takes a step forward, curling his hand around Harvey’s neck, fingers stroking against the nape of his neck and Harvey’s eyes shut briefly. 

“You don’t have to hide with me Harvey, and you can’t either, I’m paid to read people,” Mike says and Harvey’s eyes open and he leans forward to kiss Mike, pulling him tight against his body with a hot hand against the small of his back. 

“ _You_ don’t have to hide with _me_ ,” Harvey responds, his forehead pressed to Mike’s. He pulls away and then sighs, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “Come inside with me, Mike.” 

They both ignore the unsaid _please_ and Mike lets Harvey press his hand to Mike’s back and guide him inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike’s quiet on the way up to Harvey’s apartment. Harvey knows he’s pissed him off, knows that Mike is still angry under his relatively calm persona, and probably the main reason he came up with Harvey is because Harvey is paying him. 

It grates on him, that fact, because for all intents and purposes the kid is perfect. He’s intelligent and snarky, sees through Harvey’s bullshit, kisses like he’s giving everything to Harvey. But there is always that voice in the back of Harvey’s head that’s taunting him, _you’re paying him to be perfect._

Mike accepts the glass of scotch Harvey offers him, but he’s still not really looking at Harvey. He turns away to wander out onto the balcony and Harvey sighs before he follows. 

“I didn’t mean to belittle what you do Mike,” he says and Mike’s hand around the railing tightens, his knuckles go white. 

“I know,” he says, uncurls his fingers slightly. “People are quick to judge what I do, even people who use my _services_. Don’t forget you want me here Harvey, don’t forget that’s the only reason I am here,” he turns towards Harvey and in the semi darkness Harvey can’t see his eyes.

“The only reason?” Mike doesn’t answer, ducks his head and looks back out at the city. 

“Why me? Why not stick with Kyle?” Mike asks. Harvey takes a deep breath, stands next to Mike, pressing his shoulder to Mike’s. Mike doesn’t move away, stiffens slightly, but stays with his arm pressed to Harvey’s.

“Kyle’s pretty,” Mike nods absently and Harvey feels a stab of jealousy up his spine, “he was perfect for what I needed. Eager to please, easy on the eyes, happy to be shared,” Mike swallows and Harvey watches the way his throat moves, “I think…” Harvey stops and Mike looks at him, “I need something else now…” Mike cocks his head to the side, trails his hand down Harvey’s arm, across his knuckles. 

“You do realise you can’t have a relationship with your escort Harvey?” he says, “Nothing’s real when you pay for it,” Harvey wishes he could see Mike’s face properly right now, instead of just half in shadow and the other half reflecting the city lights from below. 

“You telling me not to fall for you Mike?” Harvey takes a step forward to him and takes the scotch out of his hand, he places his and Mike’s on the small table next to him and wraps his hands around Mike’s face, fingers stroking at the back of Mike’s hair. Mike lets out a small sigh and his eyes slide shut. 

“Yes,” he whispers and Harvey pulls him forward, brushes his lips across Mike’s and Mike parts his, breath hot against Harvey’s. 

“You’re under my skin kid,” he says and Mike shivers slightly, from the cool night air, from Harvey’s breath, he’s not sure.

“Harvey,” there’s a slight warning in there but Harvey doesn’t listen and Mike’s hands clasp at his elbows. 

“You can walk out that door, stop this right now, no questions asked,” Harvey says, then kisses Mike, slow and deliberate and Mike lets him, gives in eventually as kisses Harvey back, “Or, you can stay, and see what it’s like to actually feel for someone,” Harvey pulls away and Mike sways slightly but he lifts his head and stares straight at Harvey. 

“I’m not giving it up for you,” he says and Harvey hooks his fingers into Mike’s waist band, tugs him closer again. 

“I’m not asking you to,” he replies, “just…” he trails off as Mike cocks his head to the side again, his smaller hand covering Harvey’s where his fingers are tangled in Mike’s waist band. He curls his fingers round, strokes them over Harvey’s palm, tugs his hand out and smiles slightly as he pulls Harvey into the apartment. The smile is forced, Harvey knows the kids face well enough by now to know that there’s still a lingering hint of anger, or doubt and worry in him but he swallows it down and pulls Harvey through the apartment, shuts the bedroom door with his foot. His hands make light work of Harvey’s pants, pulling them down as he slides to his knees in one liquid movement and Harvey runs his own hand over Mike’s face, thumb sliding across his cheekbone, his lips, down his chin and back across his jaw. Mike licks at his lips, lifts his hands and spans them over Harvey’s thighs, he kneads at the muscles gently, presses a kiss to Harvey’s stomach, slides his hands upwards to his hips. Mike slides his thumbs across the soft skin at the tops of Harvey’s thighs, across his hip bones and Harvey has a moment of deja vu until Mike leans forward, licks a long stripe up the underside of his already half hard dick and Harvey forgets everything except the feel of the kids hands on him, his mouth sucking the head of his dick into that warm, wet heat, tongue almost rough, but slick strokes along the vein underneath the head and Harvey’s knees nearly give out. Mike digs his fingers in harder, pushes forward and swallows the whole of Harvey’s dick, humming on his way down, nose pressed into Harvey’s stomach. Mike swallows, swipes his thumb over Harvey’s hips again and pulls back. He looks up at Harvey, eyes shining in the semi darkness of the room, swirls his tongue across the slit of Harvey’s dick. He looks debauched like this, professional and debauched and Harvey has to look away, can’t look at him and remember he’s paying for this when he suddenly has an urge to have Mike like this for free. No other clients, no Trevor, no pasts, no histories, just them. Mike sinks low again, slides one hand back and around Harvey’s ass, slips between his cheeks, the slight pressure at his hole enough to have Harvey coming hard, pushing his dick all the way into Mike’s mouth and coming down his throat. 

Mike takes it all, swallows, and pulls off. He looks up at Harvey and swipes his thumb across his lower lip, catches a drop of Harvey’s come and pushes it back into his mouth and Harvey growls as he hauls Mike to his feet. He kisses Mike, tastes himself in Mike’s mouth and Mike kisses him back, but Harvey can feel that he’s still holding back a little. Harvey doesn’t blame him, he insulted Mike’s profession basically, and by extension insulted Mike, he admitted to feeling more for Mike than he should and now he’s not sure if Mike is here because of the money, or because he feels something else as well. 

He pulls back, searches Mike’s face, but it’s irritatingly passive, except for a faint blush against his cheeks and the slightly swollen look of his lips, he’s giving nothing away. 

“Do you want to be here Mike?” Harvey asks, despite his better judgment and Mike’s eyes narrow slightly but he reaches out and brushes a hand over Harvey’s stomach, his knuckles grazing over the line of hair from his navel. 

“I don’t do anything I don’t want to,” Mike answers, like that’s enough to put Harvey’s mind at rest. It’s not but Harvey, despite having just come, feels his dick give a valiant twitch as Mike’s fingers brush slightly lower. 

“Get undressed,” Harvey growls and Mike’s whole body stills for a second and Harvey remembers the kid’s reaction to his order in the car. Mike moves though, shrugs his jacket off his shoulders and then works on his buttons. Harvey can’t help but notice the way his hands shake slightly but then he’s pushing his shirt down his arms and his stomach muscles moves as he sucks in a breath and Harvey can hardly remember how to breathe. Mike pushes his pants down his thighs, toes off his shoes and socks and stands in front of Harvey, naked, willing, and waits. “You like the orders don’t you?” Harvey asks, lifting Mike’s chin and Mike doesn’t meet his eyes. 

“Yes,” the word is quiet, more like a sigh than anything but Harvey hears it loud and clear. He swallows heavily. 

“I want you to answer me honestly,” Mike snaps his eyes upwards and Harvey lets him go, long enough to slip his own jacket and shirt off, but then he touches Mike again, slides his hand around Mike’s face, thumb pressing into the soft skin under Mike’s chin. He feels Mike swallow, “are you still angry with me?” 

“Yes,” Mike says quietly again and Harvey leans forward, brushes his lips against Mike’s. 

“Do you want to leave?” Mike’s breath hitches and he jerks slightly, like he wants to move but Harvey hasn’t told him to so he stays still. Harvey’s dick aches at that though. 

“No,” Mike replies and Harvey heaves an internal sigh of relief. 

“Am I more than just a client to you?” Harvey doesn’t know why he asks, except maybe he’s a glutton for punishment. Mike’s eyes widen and he looks terrified for a second, tries to pull out of Harvey’s grip but Harvey wraps his other hand around Mike’s arm and holds him tight. 

“Harvey,” Harvey tightens his grip, relishes the thought of the bruises that will bloom on Mike’s skin tomorrow morning. 

“Answer the question,” Harvey snaps and he feels Mike force himself to relax, to stop trying to get away. 

“No…yes…I…don’t know,” Mike answers. Harvey feels something inside him relax, however minutely, at least Mike didn’t settle on no, he’s just as confused as Harvey is about this whole thing. 

“I don’t want you to be here just because I’m paying you,” Harvey says and Mike blinks. 

“I want…” Mike bites off his words as Harvey arches his hips forward into Mike’s and for a sweet moment Harvey thinks Mike’s going to tell him he wants to be here, “I want you to fuck me,” he says instead and Harvey will take it, as long as its what Mike really wants. “Jesus Harvey just fuck me.” 

There’s a biting edge of anger in his words and his eyes flash as Harvey pushes him down onto the bed, “fuck me” he whispers again as Harvey crawls over him and runs his hands up Mike’s sides, fitting his fingers in the spaces between Mike’s ribs. Mike arches, back curving upwards, head thrown back and Harvey’s honestly never seen anything more gorgeous. And he feels himself, his control, slipping as Mike opens his eyes and says those two words again. 

…

Mike’s losing control, he can feel it, the way his body reacts to Harvey is just too much, he just needs to feel something other than his grip on his life slipping. He needs to feel Harvey fucking him hard, needs to forget that this man has swept in and is in danger of turning Mike’s world upside down. 

He meant it when he said he didn’t know if Harvey was more than a client. Mike always ends up feeling something more for clients anyway, it’s a habit, Mike gets attached, he always has. He likes to think that’s what sets him apart from the others, he feels, he cares. But this is becoming more than that. And Mike wants to scream at Harvey, wants to walk out the door and never see him again. He wants to kiss Harvey and never leave. 

“Fuck me, Harvey…please…please,” he can hear the pleading in his own voice and Harvey growls low in his throat, slides a hand under Mike’s back and hauls him to his knees, pressing their chests together. Mike feels stripped bare by Harvey demanding a confession of sorts, helpless and Harvey presses his palm flat to Mike’s back, kisses him hard. Mike can still taste Harvey on his tongue and Harvey can no doubt taste himself.

“Face the mirror,” Harvey mutters and Mike pulls himself from Harvey’s grasp and turns, getting on all fours facing the large mirror on the closet doors. He sees Harvey moves behind him, watches his face as his jaw twitches, his hand running down Mike’s spine and Mike arches into the touch, shudders when Harvey slips a finger between his ass cheeks. 

“I want you to watch Mike,” Harvey says, and Mike has to strain his ears to hear him, “Because you’ll remember then wont you?” Mike bites on his bottom lip as Harvey pulls one of his fingers into his mouth and out again, slides it between Mike’s ass again, “ _Wont you_?” he demands an answer. 

“Yes,” Harvey pushes his finger inside and Mike shuts his eyes. 

“Look at me,” Harvey orders, his finger pulling out of Mike’s ass. He looks back at Harvey, catches the raw look on his face and then Harvey’s moving to the side, fumbling in the bedside drawer. Mike watches as he comes back, flips the lid on the bottle of lube and coats his fingers. He pushes one inside Mike again, curls it, pulls out and adds another. “So fucking gorgeous Mike you have no idea,” Mike doesn’t want to hear this, not right now, he can’t. 

“You going to fuck me?” he asks and Harvey crooks his fingers, presses into Mike’s prostate and Mike’s vision whites out, his hands scrabbling at the sheets. Harvey grips at his hip. 

“I want you to remember the way my hands feel on you, and how my dick feels in your ass,” Harvey pulls his fingers out, rolls a condom over his dick and lines up, pushes in with one smooth, fluid movement and Mike groans, pushes his hips backwards. “Want you to remember everything,” Harvey says, running his hand down Mike’s spine again, staring at Mike in the mirror with an expression that says too much of what he’s feeling right now and Mike wants to look away, doesn’t want to remember everything about this, wants to be able to lock it in “yet another client” file inside his head. 

“Eyes on me Mike,” Harvey growls, pulling out almost all the way, the head of his dick catching on the tight ring of muscle, before he pushes back in and Mike feels something coil in his belly, “I want to see your face as you come,” Harvey leans forward, slides his hand round Mike’s chest and pulls him to his knees. Mike lets his head fall back against Harvey’s shoulder. 

“No,” Harvey growls again, tangling his fingers into Mike’s hair and pulling his head forward, “you don’t get to look away.” Mike swallows around his suddenly dry throat, pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and Harvey slides his hand down his chest, pinches Mike’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger. And its almost too hard, too painful, but then Harvey moves his hand lower, curls his fingers around Mike’s dick, drags his hand slowly upwards at the same time as pushing his dick into Mike’s ass hard, deep, and Mike feels himself about to fall apart. 

“Come for me, Mike,” Harvey says, low against Mike’s ear, bites on his ear lobe and Mike gasps, feels the heat of his nearing orgasm and Harvey’s order spread throughout his belly, “come.” 

Mike shouts when he comes, as Harvey twists his hand around his dick, watches the way his face screws up and his stomach clenches as he comes over Harvey’s hand. Harvey strokes him through it, fucks him deep and fast, his hips losing rhythm. He bites down on Mike’s shoulder, soothes the bites with his tongue and Mike clenches his muscles around Harvey’s dick and then Harvey grunts, pushes Mike to his hands and knees again and pushes all the way in once more. He drops his head to Mike’s shoulder blades, runs his hand down Mike’s sides, his hips twitch once but then he’s pulling out, climbing off the bed and stalks into the bathroom. 

Mike sighs, rubs a hand over his face. He doesn’t know what this means for them now, he can’t wrap his head around it. A cabinet door slams from the bathroom, there’s a muttered curse and then Mike hears the shower being turned on.

He wants to stay awake, wants to talk to Harvey when he comes out but he’s dancing at the edge of sleep and he lets himself close his eyes, his skin still buzzing from Harvey’s touch. 

…

Mike’s asleep when Harvey emerges from the bathroom, thankfully. His legs apart and his arms crossed under his head, there’s a faint red mark at his hip where Harvey’s fingers pressed in and his back is rising and falling deep and even as he breathes. 

Harvey’s finger itch to touch him, to wake him up and drag another orgasm out of him but he just slides into bed, carefully, so as not to wake Mike. Mike shifts though, turns his face into the circle of his arms, he rubs his cheek against his forearm a couple of times and then looks up at Harvey, blinks, his hair sticking up, and there’s still a faint blush of sex across his cheeks. He looks adorable and yet completely corrupted. 

He crawls upwards, slides in next to Harvey and settles himself close, but not touching. 

“It’s never this complicated with anyone else,” Mike mutters and Harvey freezes. Mike moves, turns on his side and reaches out, rests his hand on Harvey’s chest, his fingers tracing out patterns across his skin, “I…” Harvey doesn’t move, lets Mike shift closer, “all I know is that my head’s quiet with you,” Mike finishes with a sigh, Harvey lifts his hand and covers Mike’s. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he says and Mike pulls his hand out from under Harvey’s, shifts onto his front and folds them under his head again. 

“Do, because it was meant as one,” he says, closing his eyes and lapsing into silence. 

…

Mike’s got his back to him when Harvey wakes up and he takes that as a sign. The previous time Mike stayed over, Harvey woke with his legs tangled together and Mike’s hot breath against his neck and he had to untangle himself slowly and gently before getting out of bed. But Mike’s lying on his side, his shoulder tense and if Harvey didn’t know better he would have said he was awake and avoiding the conversation that’s no doubt going to happen. Mike shifts though, mutters something incoherent and turns onto his back, throwing an arm over his head, his fingers twitch and there’s a frown on his forehead as he turns his face towards Harvey. Harvey sighs, slides out of bed and leaves Mike sleeping, wanders to the kitchen in search of caffeine. 

He halfway through his first cup when Mike appears, sleepy, scratching the back of his head, his suit pants, the only clothes he has right now, are slung low on his hips, button undone. Mike smiles briefly, just a hint, and even that is enough to show Harvey he’s forcing it. 

“Mike,” Mike’s shoulder tense again as he pours himself a cup of coffee and Harvey wants to trace the line of his spine with his tongue. Mike turns though, cup raised to his mouth, “look,” Harvey scrubs a hand across his face, “if you’re angry with me, tell me,” Mike swallows and puts down his cup, crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Why would I be angry with you?” he says and Harvey sighs again, raises an eyebrow at the kid. Mike’s face is impassive. “I’m not paid to have a relationship with you Harvey, to talk about feelings,” Harvey makes an attempt to touch him but Mike sidesteps out of his reach, “I’m paid to be your whore,” the words are like a slap to the face and Harvey takes a step back, “I’m paid to let you fuck me and to make you feel good about yourself.” 

Harvey sighs and pulls his wallet out of his jacket hanging over the back of one of the kitchen stools. 

“Would that cover a conversation about feeling?” Harvey spits out, slapping a pile of notes onto the counter next to him and Mike’s cup clatters into the sink. Harvey’s lost this conversation, he can feel it. 

“I’ll call a cab,” Mike mutters, heading back to Harvey’s bedroom. 

“Dammit,” Harvey feels the need to punch something, to take his anger out of the nearest hard surface. He settles for throwing his own mug into the sink, “Mike…” 

Mike’s got his back to the door, and is pulling on his shirt. He doesn’t turn when he hears Harvey but pauses briefly, and turns his head minutely. 

“This is so much more than just a job to you Mike,” Harvey says and Mike stops, takes a deep breath. 

“No its not,” he says, turning around and grabbing his jacket off the chair, “It can’t be.” 

“Look, Mike, I’ve apologised ok. I’m not trying to save you, I’m not asking you to give your life up for me, I just…” He reaches out as curls his fingers around Mike’s arm. Mike doesn’t pull out of his grasp, but his gaze flickers to Harvey’s hand and back up to his face. 

“Just what Harvey?” Mike snaps, shrugging out of Harvey’s grasp. 

“I want you to still be amenable to,” Harvey starts, practically stumbling over his words like he’s never done before. 

“Letting you fuck me?” Mike interrupts with a raised eyebrow and a cruel look on his face. Harvey takes a step forward, notes with pleasure that Mike doesn’t step away, only stiffens slightly. 

“Mike…” Mike sighs, closes his eyes and takes a step back. When he opens his eyes he’s face is a strange mixture of forced easiness and impasse. 

“Ok look,” he says, reaching out and patting Harvey’s chest lightly, “you pissed me off last night. But I’ll get over it,” he forces a smile, “I’m sorry I wasn’t more…professional this morning, I got…carried away, it wont happen next time,” he stresses _next time_ and smiles again, drops his hand from Harvey’s chest and grabs his jacket from the chair at the foot of the bed. 

Harvey wants to kiss him, wants to fuck him into the mattress till he’s pliant, wants to use the tone of voice he used last night and see the way Mike shakes, wants to lock the doors and not let him go till they’ve figured this out. He reaches out and cups his hands around Mike’s face. Mike’s eyes go wide for a second but they soften and something swims under the blue. Harvey runs his thumbs along Mike’s cheek bones. Mike’s eyes flutter closed, his eyelashes ridiculously long lie against his cheek. Harvey leans forward and presses his lips to Mike’s and Mike sighs, lets Harvey kiss him until he reaches up and pulls Harvey’s hands away. 

“I’ve got go,” he says, and there’s a hint of regret under his cool tone, “I’ll see you soon,” he trails his fingers across Harvey’s palm before he walks out of the bedroom. 

Harvey hears the front door close and hates the heavy pit of loneliness that pools in his stomach. 

…

“Feel like blowing me in the shower?” Mike rolls his eyes at Kyle. Kyle smirks, cocks his head to the side and studies Mike. 

“Not now Kyle, ok?” Mike sighs and Kyle, ever one for lounging against door frames, pushing himself upright. 

“You alright?” Kyle asks, stepping into Mike’s room and Mike sighs, because honestly how the hell is he meant to answer that question. 

“Fine,” Mike replies, words clipped and short and Kyle raises an eyebrow. 

“Harvey?” And that one word is almost enough to make Mike shiver, just his name. He closes his eyes against the barrage of images, Harvey’s hands on him, his mouth against Mike’s ear, the hot demanding words. 

“I said, not now Kyle,” he snaps and Kyle steps in front of him and squints, like he’s trying to see something. His eyes widen and he crosses his arms over his chest. 

“He’s got to you,” he says and Mike shifts under his gaze. “Mike, you can’t let them get to you,” he shifts to the side to catch Mike’s eyes again and Mike sighs, turns away and runs his fingers through his hair. 

“I _know_ , Kyle, _Christ_ ,” Kyle sits on Mike’s bed, shifts backwards till he’s leaning against the headboard, his knees bent, feet pressed into Mike’s duvet and Mike resists the urge to tell him to get his feet off. 

“Well you know what you gotta do?” Kyle says, stretching his hands over his head and pushing his chest out. 

“What?” Mike drops down onto his bed next to Kyle. Kyle relaxes, hooks his hands behind his head

“Stamp on those _feelings_ ,” he says, nudging the back of Mike’s head gently with his elbow, “don’t let them get the better of you, you’re good at what you do Mike, don’t let Harvey Specter take that way from you,” Kyle drops his hands into his lap and Mike raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Well if I didn’t know better I would say you just gave me a compliment,” he says and Kyle scoffs. 

“Nah…” he says, crawling forward and climbing off the bed, “just sweet talking you to get you on your knees,” he says with a smirk, his hand going to his crotch and Mike drops his gaze, sees Kyle’s fingers curl around his own dick. 

“It wont work right now,” Mike says, dragging his eyes upwards. Kyle drops his hand and frowns. 

“I mean it Mike,” he says seriously, “They all want to save us,” he says and a look for regret passes over his face briefly before he sobers again, “You stop whatever you’re feeling right now.” 

“I’m trying,” Mike practically whines, throwing his hands into the air. 

“Try harder…” Kyle then smirks, his hand going back to his crotch. “Speaking of harder,” he says and Mike throws his pillow at him. 

“Go jerk off or something,” he says and Kyle throws the pillow back, and walks out, his laughter trails after him and Mike lies back on his bed. 

_Try Harder_ , he thinks. 

What he really needs is to see another client, to remind himself why he does what he does. Tom Keller, one of Mike’s regulars, a hot shot who had done hugely well on the internet and his Fantasy Football site had called him yesterday, wanting to see him but he was with Harvey. _Goddam Harvey_ , he thinks, messing up everything. Mike grabs his phone, types a quick message to Tom who replies within two minutes. 

Mike smiles to himself as he pulls out clothes to wear, at least Tom will help take his mind off Harvey. 

…

If Harvey had known today was going to be this bad he wouldn’t have left the house this morning. Except that every where he looked he saw Mike, or traces of Mike, and no matter how confident his “I’ll see you soon,” was, Harvey’s not relying on it. 

It starts with Ray being two minutes late, he apologises but Harvey barks at him, ignores the apologies and fumes in the back as Ray weaves the car in and out of traffic trying to make up for lost time. Donna’s not at her desk when he gets to the office and Harvey growls at the nearest passer-by to find her. A client threatens to pull out of a major deal until Harvey threatens him right back with actual bodily harm unless he signs it. Jessica threatens to fire him if he pulls that crap again. And his hands still smell like Mike no matter how many times he washes them.

“I don’t care what happened last night, you talk to me like that again and I’m quitting,” Harvey looks up from his pile of paper work to see Donna with her hands on her hips. 

“No you wont,” he replies, looking back down and he can feel Donna’s glare at the top of his head. 

“You’re right….but I wouldn’t drink any coffees I give you from now on,” she spins on her heel and Harvey eyes his mug carefully before grabbing the glass of water instead. 

He’s pissed at himself. Not only for taking his anger out on other people, but for letting emotions get the better of him and possibly ruining things with Mike as a result. 

The kid’s a genius, one who likes to read up on Harvard Law for fun, one who reacts to Harvey’s touches like no one Harvey’s even been with, one who just happens to be an escort. Harvey sighs, spins his chair around to face the cityscape. He needs to get a grip, needs to nip this whole thing in the bud. This is exactly why Harvey is against having emotions, emotions fuck things up, they spin people around, complicate issues and since when did Harvey become a slave to his emotions. He sighs again, stands and tugs down his vest, takes a sip of coffee whilst pointedly looking at Donna. She scowls slightly, with a hint of a smirk and Harvey sweeps past her desk. 

“Remind me to give you a raise,” he says and she scoffs. 

“I’ve been giving myself raises every 3 months for 5 years,” she says and Harvey raises his hand in a mock salute and rounds to corner to Jessica’s office. 

Time to build some bridges. 

… 

“Harvey?” Mike grips at his phone, he’s halfway through putting his shoes on, on his way out to see Tom. His stomach tightens. 

“You busy tonight?” Harvey sounds easy, light, like he didn’t basically ask Mike to give up his job for him last night. Mike frowns to himself, bends down and pulls his shoe on. 

“Um…yeah actually, everything ok?” he asks. 

“Yeah fine, just need a date so…I’ll ask Kyle,” Mike ignores the stab of jealousy, grips the phone harder. This is what he wanted, he wanted Harvey to be easy, to use Kyle whenever he wanted, to treat Mike like the escort he is rather than something else, something more important but now Harvey’s doing just that and Mike can’t quite figure out if he’s pleased or not, “I’ll see you soon,” Harvey hangs up and leaves Mike holding the phone to his ear. 

He takes a deep breath. _This is good he thinks, this is what you want_. He nods to himself, grabs a toothbrush and shoves it into his pocket as he heads out, catching Kyle in the hallway on the phone, and he grins. Kyle grimaces like he’s apologising and Mike shrugs, blows him a kiss, smirks at Kyle’s mimed gagging and heads out to meet Tom. 

…

“I want Mike…exclusively,” Harvey’s dropping Kyle off after another boring client event, and having Kyle suck his brains out in the car on the way back. Kyle grinned as he said goodbye, and Harvey kissed him hard, tasted himself in Kyle’s mouth and couldn’t help the groan that escaped. 

Trevor looks up from his phone, a frown passes over his face but he schools his features quickly. Harvey doesn’t even know what possesses him to say that, he hadn’t even thought about it, but he had walked into the building without thinking, dropping Kyle off, and now he’s here, with reminders of Mike all around him and he feels himself lose control again. Mike’s out with someone else tonight, Mike’s not here, Mike’s not waiting for Harvey to call him and the thought makes anger bubble under his skin. 

“It will cost you,” Trevor says, pocketing his phone and crossing his arms. Harvey sighs heavily, money isn’t an option, Trevor knows that. Harvey booked out Kyle for a week before when Harvey and Jessica were invited to Vale to a clients skiing chalet. “Does Mike know this?” Trevor asks and Harvey shifts slightly. 

“I would appreciate it if you let me ask him,” Harvey replies and Trevor hides a smirk. 

“Ask him or tell him?” Trevor says and Harvey ignores the question and what it implies. He swallows and Trevor smirks openly, “does the exclusivity include or exclude people in the house?” 

“Who’s he fucking in the house?” Harvey asks, his hands balling into fists at the thought of anyone touching Mike. He really needs to get this out of his system, maybe not see Mike for a few weeks. This possessiveness is in danger of getting out of control. 

“Kyle…” Trevor answers and Harvey should have really known. Should have figured it out from a few things the kid did, the swipes of his thumbs over Harvey’s hipbones, that’s all Kyle and he’d been so blinded by Mike that he would’ve figured it out, “me, and I wouldn’t swear he hasn’t fucked around with Jenny on more than one occasion. That girl looks to Mike like he’s the second coming, it’s pathetic really,” Trevor continues with a slight curl of his lips in disgust. He flicks an imaginary speck of dust off his jacket lapel.

“How about you leave it to me to ask Mike and I pay you double, per hour, what I would usually pay, how does that sound?” Harvey says and Trevor feigns thinking about it for a second before he sticks his hand out. 

“Sounds like a deal, Mr Specter,” Harvey takes his hand and Trevor grins, “nice doing business with you.”


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been a week since Mike last saw Harvey, or last spoke to him. And for the last two days he hasn’t really thought about him. Much. The first five days were hard, especially seeing other clients. Mike kept thinking about Harvey, his hands on him, his kisses, his dick in Mike’s ass. But he managed to swallow those thoughts down. With Kyle’s help surprisingly. Kyle told him about the night he was with Harvey, told him that Harvey seemed fine, not distracted at all, and if Harvey was fine then Mike could be fine. It also helped that Kyle had then sunk to his knees and proceeded to take Mike’s mind off everything by sucking his brain out through his dick. 

“Hey Mikey…you got a minute?” Trevor’s head appears in Mike’s doorway. Mike’s halfway through organising his stuff, a week of keeping busy has left his room a mess and he feels uncomfortable whenever he looks at it, “feel like doing me a favour?” Mike squints at Trevor as he comes into Mike’s room and lowers himself onto the end of the bed. Mike picks up a pair of jeans and folds them neatly. 

“If it’s sucking your dick then no…” he says and Trevor laughs. Mike puts his jeans into his closet and reaches for a t-shirt on his bed, giving it a cursory sniff before screwing up his face, it smells of Harvey, and throwing it in the direction of the dirty laundry pile, “or dealing for you,” Mike says as Trevor goes to speak, “again no.” 

“Come on kid,” Trevor starts, rising to his feet and Mike balls a t-shirt in his fists. 

“You know, I really wish people would stop fucking calling me kid,” he snaps and Trevor is suddenly standing in front of him, looking down at Mike with a calculating, if slightly concerned expression on his face. 

“What’s going on?” he asks and Mike steps out of his reach and folds the t-shirt in his hands. 

“Nothing, just tired of people treating me like a child, like I’m something that needs to be fixed,” he says and Trevor’s hand curls around his wrist. He tugs gently, and Mike, because it’s Trevor, lets him tug him closer. 

“I never treated you like a kid,” Trevor says, in the tone he uses whenever he wants Mike to do something, the tone he uses whenever he thinks seducing Mike will work rather than just asking as a friend. Mike sighs and Trevor lifts his chin. “I wouldn’t do this to a kid,” he says before leaning down and kissing Mike. 

It’s been a while, but Mike remembers, of course he does. He remembers the way he felt when Trevor first kissed him, aged sixteen and horny, high as a kite, and Mike had thought that had been it for him. Then Trevor had gotten into dealing drugs, and Mike had gotten into dealing himself, and they had drifted, but kept together out of some misplaced loyalty that neither of them felt anymore. 

Trevor slides his hand back into Mike’s hair, grips the short ones at the back of Mike’s neck and Mike can’t help but groan into his mouth. 

“God Mike,” Trevor mutters, his lips wet against Mike’s jaw, “I’d forgotten what it was like to kiss you,” his lips slide back up to Mike’s mouth. 

“I hadn’t,” Mike answers and Trevor chuckles lightly. 

“I didn’t think you would,” he replies, covering Mike’s mouth again. It would be so easy to fall back into Trevor’s arms, to let him push Mike down onto the bed. It would be so easy to forget everything that’s happened between them. Trevor’s fingers slide down his jaw. 

“What do you want Trevor?” Mike asks, pulling away as Trevor runs one hand down Mike’s back and pulls his hips closer. 

“I need you to do a drop for me,” Trevor mutters against his neck. Mike shakes his head, manages to get his hands between them and pushes Trevor away. 

“I told you no. I won’t do that for you,” Mike says and Trevor’s face darkens. 

“So you’ll sleep with people for money for me but you won’t do a drop for me?” He demands and Mike crosses his arms over his chest and takes a step backwards. 

“You’re not endearing me to the situation right now Trev,” he says and Trevor sighs, the anger in him dissipating. Trevor’s always been quick to anger, a fiery temper lurks under his often cool façade and Mike’s been at the tail end of it more than once, and Mike absently rubs at his jaw as if remembering the time Trevor punched him. 

“Look Mike, come on, I really need your help now,” Trevor says, reaching out and rubbing his hands up and down Mike’s arms, like he’s trying to soothe. Mike shrugs out of his grasp. 

“No,” Trevor scowls. When Mike first met Trevor he thought he was the most gorgeous person in the world, apart from Jenny, but Trevor has an ugly side, a side that appears when he’s angry, a side that makes Mike almost wish he’d never laid eyes on him at all. 

“Do you want me to throw you out?” Trevor asks, his voice getting the low quality it takes on when he’s furious and trying to control it. Mike takes another step away but scoffs. 

“Trevor, you know it wouldn’t be the end of my life, my clients come to you because me, if I left, they would leave,” he says and Trevor’s eyes narrow. He runs a hand through his hair and turns his back, takes a deep breath and when he turns around again, the old Trevor is back, the kind one, the one who swept Mike off his feet all those years ago, the one with soft eyes and an easy smile. 

“So you won’t help me?” he asks and Mike nearly gives in, nearly buckles and helps him but he’s been there before, helped Trevor out when no one else would and he promised himself he wouldn’t do that again. Especially not after the last time when Trevor had to promise Mike to the heavies to get them both out of the sticky situation. 

“No. I said never again the last time, and I meant it. Find someone else,” Mike turns away from him and he hears Trevor storm out. 

Mike sighs heavily, pinches the bridge of his nose and sits down on his bed. He cradles his head in his hands. His fingers itch to call Harvey, to talk to him, to let Harvey fuck him. He shakes his head. Mike’s never really had someone to talk to before. Sure there’s Jenny but she’s usually so blinded by her feelings for Trevor she’s biased and will somehow bring Mike over to Trevor’s side using soft words and gentle hands. There was Grammy, but she’s gone now and Mike feels the ever present crippling sense of loss when he thinks about her. He swallows that down. Harvey had been easy, something about him had made Mike feel comfortable enough to open up, not that he had, but he felt he could. He doesn’t know how they work anymore, him and Harvey, but he suddenly misses his solid presence and his firm hands. 

“Mike?” Mike looks up at Jenny hovering in his doorway. 

“Hey,” he always has a smile for Jenny, and she smiles back as she sits down next to him and takes one of his hands. 

“You heard?” he asks and she nods, curling their fingers together. Mike nudges his knee against hers and she looks up at him with a little girl lost expression. 

“Would you really leave?” she asks and Mike reaches out, tucks her hair behind her ear. 

“Jen, I’m better than this,” he says, “ _You’re_ better than this,” she does her usual shrug like she doesn’t believe him whenever he says something nice and Mike lifts his hand again and cups her face, thumb sliding over her cheek, “don’t you ever think its time to grow up? Stop being Trevor and Jenny and Mike?” She leans into his touch. 

“I like being Trevor and Jenny and Mike,” she smiles sadly and stands, shoves her hands into her pockets. “He’s going to get into trouble, Mike,” she says helplessly and Mike stands, curls his fingers around her arms. 

“I know, but Jenny I’m not letting myself get dragged down by him, you shouldn’t either,” she looks pleadingly at him and he can’t do this, not now, he can’t look at her and be swayed by her pretty face, or her soft pleading words. He suddenly realises what Harvey meant by _he’s an anchor_ , he’s holding Jenny back, grounding her in the worst way and Mike can’t sit back and watch it happen anymore. “Look I’ve…gotta go, but,” he kisses her forehead, “don’t let him take his anger at me out on you,” she smiles slightly, strokes his cheek. 

“Love you Mike,” she says, punching him gently in the shoulder. He smiles down at her, wishes things could be different for her. 

“Love you too,” he grabs his jacket and heads for the door. He looks back and gives Jenny one last smile before he leaves. 

…

Mike’s confused. Tom hasn’t called, which in itself is weird, Tom likes to get high at least once a week and fuck Mike into a mattress, but add that to the fact that no one else has called and Mike is starting to think that something is going on. 

Thing is, that Mike relies on clients, not just for money, but for his eternal need to satisfy people. If he isn’t working then he spends most of the time trying to ignore the burning need to get high and do nothing, like him and Trevor used to do all those years back. But Mike isn’t like that anymore. He’s not that person, he’s _grown_. 

He laughs bitterly to himself, swirling whiskey around his glass as he ignores the sideways glance from the guy sitting next to him at the bar. He should have gone to a different bar, but he needed comfort and familiarity. And the barman knows him here. 

The whiskey reminds him of Harvey and he knocks it back, intending to get a beer to chase the taste of Harvey away, but another glass is placed in front of him and the barman nods in the direction of the guy sitting next to Mike. 

Mike smiles sweetly, like he’s been taught, raises his glass and that gives the guy all he needs to slide over and sit in the next stool. 

“You look like you needed another,” he says and Mike slides his eyes across to him, raises an eyebrow, the guy splutters, “no…I didn’t mean it like that just…” 

“It’s ok,” Mike smiles and places a hand on his arm, the guy looks down at Mike’s hand and Mike squeezes gently before letting go, “I get it. And you’re right,” he says and the guy smiles. 

“Gregory,” he says, holding out his hand and Mike waits a mysterious few seconds before he takes the proffered hand in his own. 

“Mike,” Gregory smiles, licks at his lips. Mike wants to hustle this guy, to string him along till he’s practically begging then throw the escort card. He hasn’t done that for a while, hasn’t felt the need to but there’s something in the back of his mind screaming at him, the need to reassert himself as who he was before Harvey came into his life and turned it upside down and he licks his own lips back, uses the practiced methods of seduction that come as pretty much second nature and within half an hour Gregory is eating out of his hand. 

“So Mike you want to talk about it?” Gregory asks, “whatever’s eating you?” And Mike shakes his head, presses his thigh to Gregory’s and takes a mouthful of beer, letting his lips wrap around the top of the bottle in a way that could be accidental. Gregory’s eyes darken slightly and Mike leans forward, presses his hand to Gregory’s thigh to keep himself upright as he feels the hum of alcohol in his veins. 

“No…I don’t want to…talk,” he says and Gregory swallows, Mike tracks the movement with his eyes, “I need the bathroom,” Mike says pointedly, slipping off the stool and making sure to touch Gregory as he passes. 

He has just enough time to splash cold water over his face before Gregory closes the bathroom door behind him and presses himself back against it. He looks slightly terrified and Mike smiles easily, takes a step towards him and runs his fingers over Gregory’s belt buckle. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Mike asks gently and Gregory’s eyes go wide, “or do you want me on my knees?” Gregory swallows again, drops his head back against the door and pushes his hips forward as Mike slides his hand down his pants, cups at his half hard dick through the suit material. 

There’s something almost innocent about Gregory, he’s probably closeted, and as if in answer, his wedding ring glints in the fluorescent light and Mike curses himself for not noticing it before. Mike switches character easily. Harvey Specter reads people? Harvey’s got nothing on the ways Mike can read people and what they need. 

“You going to go back to your wife stinking of sex?” Gregory’s eyes fly open and Mike catches his mouth. Gregory groans, presses forward into Mike’s hand, eager and wanting and Mike decides then and there that this will be a freebee, Gregory can come to terms with having his dick sucked by a whore on his own time, decide to call Mike later on but right now Mike’s mouth is watering at the though of it and he can’t be bothered with the whole subterfuge and anger that inevitably sets in after Mike reveals what he is. 

Mike slips to his knees, hands working Gregory’s button open. Mike can smell his arousal through his pants, and there’s a small damp spot on his boxers and Mike looks up at him, smiles through his lashes and Gregory runs a hand through his hair, his eyes going soft in a way that Mike sees more often than not. Mike looks back at Gregory’s crotch, pulls his hard dick out and strokes his hand once up the length. When Mike looks up at Gregory again, his eyes have gone dark and hard and Mike smiles to himself, licks at the tip and Gregory groans, pushes his hips forward, the slick tip of his dick sliding across Mike’s lips. Mike licks at it again, swirls his tongue around the head and then swallows him whole. Gregory’s hands in his hair tug hard, and Mike can feel tension in him as he holds at Gregory’s hips. He pulls off, looks up at Gregory again. 

“Fuck my mouth,” he says and Gregory groans again, pushes his dick back in and Mike closes his eyes, lets Gregory fuck his mouth like he means it, like Mike needs until Gregory comes, hands twisting in Mike’s hair hard enough to hurt. Mike just takes it, pulls off with a slick pop, a string of saliva and come connecting them and Gregory groans again, slides a thumb across Mike’s lower lip, pushes it inside his mouth. Mike doesn’t swallow, lets his eyes slide closed for a second before he pulls away, stands and spits into the nearest sink. 

“Thanks,” Gregory mutters, tucking himself away and Mike shrugs.

“No problem, think I needed that as much as you did,” Gregory smiles, catches Mike’s hand, tugs him closer, hands on Mike’s hips. 

“Think you need more,” Gregory says, holding their hips together, “can’t let you go out there just yet,” and Mike smiles but pushes him away. He digs a card out of his pocket and presses it to Gregory’s hand. 

“I’m used to it,” he says and manages to catch the shocked look on Gregory’s face before he leaves the bathroom. He sighs heavily, catches the bartenders eye, he grins and rolls his eyes and Mike shrugs, but is out of the door and hailing a cab before Gregory can follow him. 

He needs more alcohol, but at least he’s chased the taste of Harvey from his mouth. 

…

 

Harvey’s not sure what he’s expecting when he opens his door to the furious knocking at 1 in the morning, but he certainly isn’t expecting a Mike so drunk he can hardly stand, hair a complete mess, slouching on his door frame and leering like he’s only just learnt how to. 

“I don’t remember calling you,” Harvey says and Mike lurches forward, stumbles on his own feet and Harvey’s reaching out to catch him before he even thinks about it. He smells of cheap beer and cigarette smoke, and sex, and Harvey tightens his grip, ignores the stab of insane jealousy and hauls him inside, slamming the door behind them. Mike pushes himself out of Harvey’s grasp, sways slightly and grins. 

“No, but now that you have me here,” he slurs and takes a shaky step towards Harvey, “what are you going to do with me?” 

“You’re drunk,” Harvey stats and Mike snorts, wanders off in the direction of the kitchen. 

“No shit,” he calls over his shoulder as he disappears into the kitchen and Harvey finds him with his head in the fridge. He emerges with a bottle of water and downs half of it before he speaks. “Trevor’s an ass,” he says and Harvey raises an eyebrow. 

“No shit,” he replies and Mike laughs.

“See that’s funny because that’s just what I said,” he hiccoughs and drinks the rest of the water and Harvey’s left watching the way his throat bobs as he swallows. He doesn’t know why Mike’s here but it’s almost too much to have Mike in front of him and not be able to touch him. Touching him right now would remind Harvey that he has to pay for it. Mike rubs at his jaw like it aches and Harvey has a sinking feeling in his stomach, “did he hurt you?” 

“No…I sucked a guy’s cock in the bathroom of my local bard and he was big,” Mike laughs wryly, staring at Harvey like he’s challenging him. Harvey swallows down the stab of anger, the irrational jolt of jealousy.

“I hope you got paid for it,” he says and Mike laughs again, takes a slow drink of water. 

“Nope…and I let him come in my mouth too, Harvey,” Mike’s taunting him, he knows this but Harvey can’t help the way his teeth grind together or the uncontrollable urge he has to shake some sense into Mike. Mike lets out a choked sounds that’s halfway between a sob and a laugh, then he moves, reaches out to Harvey, his hands playing over Harvey’s bare chest. 

“What are you doing here Mike?” Harvey asks and Mike looks up from his hands, his eyes unfocused, pupils wide, he licks his lip. 

“I could have had anyone tonight, could have got any one of those guys in the bar to fuck me, but I want you,” he says and Harvey covers Mike’s hands with his own, “I want _you_ to fuck me.” Mike leans forward, closes his eyes and tries to kiss Harvey. Harvey doesn’t move, he can’t, he can’t let himself kiss Mike, that will be the end. Not only is Mike drunk, and he no doubt tastes like other people but Mike was the one who wanted to keep this strictly professional. Mike opens his eyes, a frown passing over his face.

“I’m not paying you,” Harvey says and Mike lets him go but doesn’t step away, Harvey can still feel his breath against his lips. 

“Then I’m not staying,” Mike says and Harvey raises an eyebrow at him. 

“I don’t see you moving, rookie,” he says and Mike narrows his eyes. 

“I hate you,” Mike steps away and slams his hand against the kitchen counter, “I _hate_ you.” He sounds like a child right now and Harvey has to fight the urge to laugh. Mike sighs, pushes both hands into the counter and hangs his head. 

“No you don’t,” Harvey replies. Mike turns his head, looks at Harvey with a blank expression, but he’s more sober now than he was when he stumbled in here. 

“No…,” he says finally, “I don’t,” there’s a heavy amount of almost regret in Mike’s voice and Harvey takes a step forward. Mike stands up straight and sidesteps him, walks back into the hall, “and that’s the problem,” he practically shouts, spinning on his heel and glaring at Harvey like its all Harvey’s fault. 

“Mike,” Harvey starts and Mike stalks forward, his hands balling by his sides and he looks for a second like he’s going to punch Harvey. 

“If I gave everything up for you…what would I do?” he demands and Harvey’s at a loss for words, “Who would I be?” 

“You are not your job, Mike,” Harvey reaches out, almost without thinking, just needing to feel Mike, to soothe the anger in him when really he should have known better. Mike moves fast, slaps Harvey’s hands away and pushes at his chest. 

“No…don’t touch me…I…” Harvey’s head hits the wall with a dull thud and Mike plasters himself to his chest, lips covering Harvey’s with an aggression Harvey hasn’t felt in him before, their teeth click together and Mike runs his hands through Harvey’s hair, tugs on it and Harvey growls, pushes himself upright and Mike stumbles. 

“I thought you were leaving?” Harvey snarls as Mike pushes him back against the wall. Mike doesn’t answer, just kisses Harvey again, all anger and teeth, fingers digging into Harvey’s sides, nails raking across his skin. Harvey pushes him away again and Mike stares at him, eyes narrowed slightly, breathing heavy and fast and then they both move, practically crashing together in the middle of the hall. It feels like Mike is trying to climb inside of Harvey, he tastes of beer and whiskey, and faint underlying taste of someone else, but there’s still that indefinable taste of Mike and Harvey groans, pushes Mike against the opposite wall and pushes his hand into Mike’s pants. Mike wrenches his mouth away, pushes his hips forward, his dick sliding through Harvey’s hand. Mike’s skin is hot to the touch, dick hard in Harvey’s hand and Mike groans, pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and fucks into Harvey’s grip. 

“You going to fuck me Harvey?” he bites out and Harvey twists his hand around Mike’s dick, tugs on Mike’s hair and pulls his head to the side, biting up Mike’s neck. 

“No,” he whispers out harshly into Mike’s mouth and Mike whines, “I don’t get to fuck you if I don’t pay for it remember Mike?” Harvey says, bites down on Mike’s jaw. Harvey runs his thumb nail over the head of Mike’s dick and Mike’s legs practically buckle, “and I’m not paying for it,” Harvey twists his hand again. 

He has a moment of regret when Mike turns his head back to him, his eyes shining with feelings and emotions and Harvey has to look away. Mike’s fingers press into his shoulders, nails digging in and he drags them down, scratches at Harvey’s skin and the moment passes. 

“Asshole,” Mike bites out, leaning forward, wrenching his hair out of Harvey’s grasp, he bites down on Harvey’s shoulder and Harvey pushes a thigh between Mike’s and ruts up against it. 

“You going to come Mike? You going to come without me paying for it?” Harvey grinds out, hips moving against Mike’s thigh, Mike groans, fucks his dick into Harvey’s hand, “can you come without being paid Mike?” 

“Fuck you,” Mike spits out before his whole body seizes and he comes over Harvey’s hand, biting down on his bottom lip and pressing his forehead to Harvey’s shoulder, “fuck you,” Mike shudders, his hands slipping against Harvey’s back and Harvey stills, his dick aching between his legs and Mike’s come sticky and damp between his fingers. Mike lets out another almost a choked sob and Harvey suddenly feels sick. He pulls his hand out of Mike’s pants and hauls him upright, Mike’s arm wind around his neck and he buries his face into Harvey’s skin. 

“Come on Rookie,” Harvey mutters, practically carrying the kid through the hall to his guest room. Mike pushes him away as Harvey gets to the room, lowers himself onto the bed and buries his face into the pillow, a strip of skin between the hem of his t-shirt and his pants shows as he stretches out, muttering nonsense to himself, and Harvey fights the urge to touch the small bruises already forming in the shape of his own fingers. 

“Harvey?” Mike murmurs, turning his head to Harvey but his eyes stay closed. 

“Yeah?” Harvey hovers at the doorway. 

“I don’t hate you,” Mike says, and then lets out a soft snore. Harvey fights the urge to curl up behind Mike, pull him close and sleep with his nose buried in Mike’s hair. 

“I know.” 

…

Harvey wakes to that moment of ‘oh God something terrible happened last night’ and it takes him a few minutes to remember Mike coming apart in his arms, screaming that he hated Harvey and Harvey asking him if he could only come if he was getting paid. He wants to groan, to punch something, to go back to sleep like it’s all a nightmare. He also wants to go into Mike’s room, fuck him awake and tell him that he has no need to fuck around anymore, that Harvey will take care of him. But he can’t do any of those things, especially not the last. 

He runs a hand across his face, decides against shaving and decides coffee is needed before he makes any more decisions. 

Harvey’s halfway through making an omelette, two cups of coffee down, when Mike stumbles into the kitchen, hair a mess, dark circles under his eyes, still dressed in last nights clothes. He looks at Harvey like he’s broken and Harvey has to stop himself from pulling him close and never letting him go. 

“Is this the part where we have an awkward conversation?” Mike asks, slipping onto a stool at the kitchen counter. Harvey raises an eyebrow as Mike drops his head onto his crossed arms. 

“No,” he says, sliding a cup of coffee across the counter at him, Mike lifts his head and wraps his hands around the mug, “this is the part where you eat breakfast,” Harvey flips the omelette, cuts it in half with a spatula and slides one half onto a plate, pushes it in front of Mike. 

“Harvey,” Mike begins, and he sighs, looks at Harvey with such a pained expression that he seems so painfully young. Harvey grips tighter at the spatula, he needs to do this, for both of them. 

“Mike, you were drunk, I took advantage,” he holds up his hand as Mike goes to protest, “let’s just pretend it never happened and go back to being a professional partnership, ok?” Mike raises an eyebrow, a smile curling at the corner of his lips. 

“Partnership?” he asks and Harvey smiles back at him, slides his own half of omelette onto a plate. 

“Would you prefer relationship?” he asks, dumping the frying pan into the sink, “I thought if I said “boyfriends” you might throw a punch,” Mike chokes on a mouthful off omelette, manages to swallow and nods at him, fingers twitching around his fork. 

“Partnership will do,” he agrees and Harvey nods back at him. Mike looks back at his plate, winces and presses his fingers to his temple. 

“Do you want Tylenol?” Harvey asks and Mike looks up at him like he’s the second coming of Christ. 

“Oh God yes,” Mike groans. 

And just like that, they’re back to some semblance of forced normality. 

… 

Mike’s lounging on Harvey’s vastly expensive couch when he gets the call. 

He’s told Harvey he has nowhere else to be, and Harvey gives him a look that speaks volumes but lets him stay, throws a clean towel and some spare pants and a t-shirt at him and tells him he stinks. Mike laughs but goes and showers, feeling lighter than he has for weeks. He ignores the slight disappointment that Harvey doesn’t slip into the shower behind him and dresses quickly, finds Harvey on the couch with his laptop open on his knees. 

Harvey smiles at him and Mike can’t help but reach out and run his fingers across the back of his neck. It feels so normal, so easy and Mike wants to crawl into Harvey’s lap and kiss him. They both freeze and Mike recovers first, sitting on the other side of the couch and crossing his legs under himself. 

“Sorry,” he mutters and Harvey shrugs, and it’s such an inelegant, un-Harvey move that Mike can’t help but laugh. Harvey raises an eyebrow at him, but he lifts a hand and rubs at the back of his neck like he’s trying to rub away the feel of Mike’s fingers. Harvey turns back to his laptop and types away and no matter how much Mike wants to ask what he’s doing, if he needs help, wants to slide himself behind Harvey and wrap his legs around Harvey’s waist, he find himself being lulled to sleep, his head pounding softly behind his eyes, by the tapping of Harvey’s fingers against the keys. 

He jumps when his phone rings and Harvey watches as he hesitates to answer it, Jenny flashes on the screen. Mike frowns but answers it anyway and Jenny lets out a sob down the phone. 

“Mike?” 

“Jenny? What’s up?” He asks, ignoring Harvey’s questioning gaze as he pushes himself off the couch. 

“It’s Trevor. He’s been arrested,” Mike sighs, promises Jenny he’ll be there as soon as he can and hangs up. Harvey’s hovering behind him when he turns back to the couch, standing so close that Mike nearly jumps. Harvey twitches like he wants to reach out and touch him. 

“Everything ok”? he asks and Mike shakes his head.

“No...I…I gotta go,” Harvey squints, cocks his head to the side like he’s searching for the truth in Mike’s face. He moves, cups his hands around Mikes face and pulls him close enough to press their lips together. Nothing more, just the faint press of lips and lips but it has Mike’s head spinning and his stomach clenching as Harvey lets him go, “will you call me?” Mike asks, and he can’t help the hope that creeps into his voice. Harvey smiles faintly.

“If you want me to,” he replies and Mike nods, squeezes at Harvey’s hand briefly. 

“How else am I going to give your clothes back,” he says and Harvey smiles bigger. 

“Go save whoever needs saving, I’ll speak to you soon,” he says and Mike swallows, somehow reluctant to leave. 

“Sorry about…” 

“No need,” Harvey replies, placing his finger over Mike’s mouth and Mike grins at the cheesy gesture, “go,” Harvey nods towards the door and Mike nods, refrains from kissing Harvey again and leaves. 

He doesn’t think about how his lips tingle until he’s in a cab on the way to the police station.


	6. Chapter 6

Harvey’s getting lunch with Donna a few days later (Donna likes to slum it sometimes and grab a hotdog, something that Harvey’s totally fine with), she’s giving him grief about something but Harvey’s mind is elsewhere. On Mike, as per usual, and the way the kid has got completely under his skin, even though he’s managed to convince Mike otherwise. 

There’s still that lingering hint of guilt whenever he thinks of Mike. The guilt at trying to dictate the kids life, at the subterfuge between him and Trevor. There’s the knowledge that Mike will be furious when he finds out, because it’s a matter of when not if. Harvey knows Trevor well enough that he will spill it all if he needs to get the upper hand. And Harvey tries to justify it all by telling himself he’s just trying to give the kid a life even if he doesn’t want to accept it from Harvey. Yet. 

Harvey’s hasn’t had the occasion to use Mike since, but he’s starting to feel the need to just call him anyway, to feel his skin under his hands and watch him come apart when Harvey tells him to when he hears his own name. 

“Harvey,” he turns to find himself face to face with Mike. He’s grinning for show, a grin that doesn’t reach his eyes and Harvey wants to kiss him. But he pulls him into a quick hug and tries to ignore the way Mike seems to fit perfectly with his body. 

“Mike…hi,” Mike pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, “Donna, Mike,” Donna, ever gracious, holds out her hand like the Queen that she is, “Mike, Donna,” Mike smiles and takes her hand. 

“You run his life,” Mike says with a smile, and Harvey thanks his great memory that lets him remember things like that. She smiles and nods, and Harvey can see she’s sizing the kid up as he turns back to Harvey, a worried look seeping back into his face. 

“Apparently not his private life though…that, I hear, is all you,” Mike grins that forced grin again at Harvey. Harvey frowns slightly at the worry in the kid’s body language, but rolls his eyes dutifully. 

“She knows everything,” he says by way of explanation, pulling his sunglasses out of his pocket and slipping them over his eyes. Mike swallows and Harvey licks his lips for show. 

“It’s true…I do,” Donna says, dabbing at the corner of her mouth with a napkin. Mike bounces slightly, like he’s nervous and Harvey curls his fingers around his arm. Mike stops immediately and Harvey has to swallow down the flare of desire that shoots up his spine. 

“Everything ok?” he asks and Mike shakes his head. 

“Well actually…” he sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets “I need your help.” 

That’s really all it takes for Harvey. Four words and he’s telling Donna to clear his schedule and ushering Mike into Pearson Hardman. 

…

“So what’s going on?” Harvey asks, crossing his legs and sitting back in his chair. Mike presses his hands to the window ledge and looks out over the city. The view from Harvey’s office is nearly as impressive as the view from his apartment. Mike sighs again, turns and leans against the ledge. 

“It’s not me, its Trevor,” he says and Harvey’s face hides what he’s thinking, but his jaw muscles twitch. 

“What’s he done?” Mike can still feel the air of unease between them, no matter how much Harvey is trying to cover it up, and no matter how much Mike is trying to ignore it. It’s there. Sitting heavily like smoke, curling around their ankles and Mike wants to call Harvey on it, but knows it will only make it worse. Harvey’s staring at him expectantly; his fingers playing with an elegant pen that looks like it might be worth more than Mike’s entire wardrobe. 

Mike would feel easier talking to Harvey under the cover of darkness, skin on skin and fingers in Harvey’s hair, but he swallows down his awkwardness and lets his fingers run over the basketballs on the window ledge. Harvey watches his hands but doesn’t say anything, just waits for Mike to talk. 

“He deals…” Mike starts and takes a deep breath, “cocaine,” Harvey doesn’t move, only his eyes convey his surprise and Mike has to look away, “he’s always done it, since we were kids, and even though he earns enough with…” he trails off and gestures at himself, “us, he still does it,” Harvey stands, there’s anger on his face and it makes Mike want to reach out and soothe it. He shrugs slightly to stop himself from doing just that, “he owes people a lot of money.” 

Harvey takes a deep breath. 

“How much?” he asks and Mike shakes his head. 

“I don’t know, but a lot. He got arrested the other day and he’s still not giving up names. Jenny’s going nuts, Kyle’s planning a hostile take over,” Mike smiles, trying to interject a little humour but it seems to go right over Harvey’s head. He frowns. 

“Do you need bail money?” And Mike wants to cry at Harvey’s ability to read people. Mike hates having to ask for charity, to actually come out and ask for help, it took a lot, and Jenny begging, to get him to come here today and Harvey’s just taken the words out of his mouth. He throws himself down on the couch and hangs his head. He feels Harvey sit next to him, an almost tentative hand on his knee, fingers stroking gently and Mike wants to lean into that touch. 

“I have most of it just not all,” he says and Harvey leans into his personal space, catches his eye, “I’m not asking for it, I’m asking for a loan, I promise I will pay you back, I just…didn’t know where to go,” Mike says and Harvey lifts his chin. It’s the first time they’ve properly touched since the drunken escapade and Mike shivers slightly, Harvey’s thumb fits into the curve beneath his lips so achingly perfectly that Mike wants to just give everything up and tell Harvey that he’ll give up the whole job for him. 

“See what I mean about him being an anchor, Mike?” Harvey asks and Mike pulls himself out of Harvey’s grasp, away from temptation, “he’s stifling what you could be.” 

“And you’re not trying to do the same?” Mike snaps and then sighs, shakes his head, “Sorry I just…I don’t want your lectures right now Harvey,” Harvey frowns again, “He’s my oldest friend,” Mike says and even to his own ears he sounds like he’s reaching, grasping at reasons to help Trevor when Trevor’s done nothing for him for years. Harvey scoffs and Mike reaches out and curls his fingers around the edge of Harvey’s jacket. The closest to touching him he will allow himself right now, “If it wasn’t for Trevor we would never have met.” 

Harvey’s face softens somewhat and Mike smiles thinly.

“Ok…where are they holding him?” 

…

Harvey doesn’t let Mike in with him when he goes to post bail. And he takes pleasure in the surprised look on Trevor’s face when he sees him, and then his face darkens and Harvey can’t help the smirk that spreads across his own face. 

“Mike call you?” Trevor asks and Harvey nods. 

“You’ve got a good friend there,” he says and Trevor stiffens, walks out of the station in front of Harvey. Mike’s waiting at the bottom of the steps and he grins up at them both. Harvey reaches out and curls his hand around Trevor’s arm. 

“I want you to leave, Trevor,” he says and Trevor glares, shrugs out of Harvey’s grip. 

“You don’t get to dictate my life as well Harvey, you’re already dictating Mike’s,” he nods down at Mike. Mike shoves his hands in his pockets and even though Harvey knows he can’t hear, he still lowers his voice. 

“After the amount of money I just coughed up for you I think I do,” he says and Trevor narrows his eyes.

“You did it for Mike, not for me,” Trevor counters. 

“Damn right I did it for Mike, for some reason that kid still thinks you’re worth his time,” Harvey snaps and Trevor smirks. 

“You forgetting our agreement, you get Mike, exclusively and I don’t tell him why none of his other clients are calling him?” Harvey hasn’t forgotten, it’s been on his mind for the past two days, tossing and turning, conflicting emotions about whether it’s right to dictates Mike’s life without him knowing. Harvey takes a deep breath and glances down at Mike. Mike frowns like he’s wondering what’s taking them so long, but he stays where he is and bounces on his feet slightly. 

“Go ahead,” Harvey says, turning back to Trevor, “tell him. He withdraws his services, I withdraw mine, end of deal,” Trevor narrows his eyes, “And the money you owe me starts accruing interest… _lots_ ,” Mike said he’d pay Harvey back but Harvey wants it from Trevor, Trevor was the one that needed it, not Mike and Mike had frowned when Harvey had told him that but nodded once and bitten on his bottom lip. Trevor takes a step back and cocks his head to the side. 

“You threatening me?” he asks and Harvey laughs, a cruel sound that he uses with clients who are being difficult, Mike turns at the sound and frowns slightly. 

“If you want to call it that,” Harvey replies, not taking his eyes off Mike. Mike looks down at his feet and back up at him and Harvey cracks a small smile. 

“You,” Trevor starts. Harvey holds up his hand. 

“Leave Trevor, let Jenny run the place, she does anyway. It will do her good to get out of your self destructive shadow, and Mike? Mike’s holding on to you because of some misplaced solidarity and the kid deserves more than you for a best friend,” he finishes and walks down the step to Mike. Mike meets him half way and Harvey can’t stop himself from pulling him close with a hand flat on his lower back, fingers dipping slightly into Mike’s waistband. His skin’s warm against Harvey’s palm. 

“Thank you,” Mike mutters and Harvey lets his hand slide further up Mike’s back. Mike’s eyes close briefly and Harvey wonders how, now he has this again, he can stop touching Mike. 

“I’ll see you later?” he asks, and he can’t keep the hope from creeping into his voice. Mike smiles, leans forward enough to presses his lips briefly to Harvey’s. 

“If you want, I’ll try,” he replies and Harvey lets him go as Trevor glares at them both. 

“I want,” he says and Mike grins, bounds off in Trevor’s direction. Harvey sighs, climbs into the back of his car and Ray takes him back to the office. 

…

“I don’t know why you’re so angry,” Mike snaps as Trevor slams the cab door and stalks off in the direction of the house. Trevor turns, glares at Mike but doesn’t answer, just pulls the door open and waits for Mike to go in first. Mike sighs, he’s been getting the silent treatment the whole way home, Trevor stewing over something, and the only think he can think of is that he’s pissed Mike asked Harvey for help. He knows those two have never got on but it was the only thing Mike could think of. The only way to help because no matter what’s between them, or not, they’ve still known each other for too long to just give up. 

“Trevor,” Jenny looks like she going to pass out with relief when she sees Trevor. The girl has been running herself mad these past two days, stressing over Trevor, and keeping clients happy and Mike wants to give her a hug when Trevor turns his scowl towards her. 

“Not now Jenny,” he snaps and Jenny’s face falls. Mike spins Trevor round. 

“Jesus Trevor, what’s your problem?” He demands and Trevor laughs, the sound wry and cruel and Mike flinches slightly at it. 

“My problem? I don’t have one,” he snaps, pushing Mike’s hand off his arms, “What’s yours Mike? Clients not calling you as often as they should?” Mike takes a step back, like he’s been slapped in the face. His blood runs cold, he knew Trevor had something to do with that. Jenny bites on her thumb nail nervously as she looks between them both. 

“How did you know that?” Mike demands, curling both hands around Trevor’s arms. Trevor got a few inches on him but Mike can hold his own, especially when he’s angry and he can feel it building right now, bubbling in his stomach. Trevor just smirks. 

“Did you ask yourself _why_?” Trevor asks and Mike shakes him slightly, pushes him hard and Trevor stumbles but lets out a small laugh, running his hand through his hair. 

“What did you do?” 

“Me? Nothing that I wasn’t paid to do,” Trevor says and Mike pushes him again, Trevor’s head hits the door hard and Jenny gasps, takes a step forward. Trevor smirks even wider, like this is all planned, like he wants Mike to loose his temper. 

“What have you done?” Mike feels his hands curl into fists and Trevor laughs again, standing up straight and staring Mike dead in the eyes. 

“Maybe you should ask Harvey,” he says and Mike ignores the way his stomach drops at that. 

“I’m asking you,” he says and Trevor pushes himself off the door, goes to walk past Mike but Mike is faster, grabs at his arm, “Trev.” 

“He bought you Mike, your precious Harvey bought you, treated you like the whore you are,” Trevor shrugs out of his grasp and grabs Jenny. She throws a worried look at Mike. 

“You’re lying,” Mike says and Trevor laughs again, pushes Jenny towards the stairs. 

“If only I was Mikey.” 

…

Mike’s never been so angry in his entire life. It boils under his skin as he hails a cab, and he wants to drink to forget it, wants to call Tom just to piss Harvey off, wants to go round to Harvey’s and punch the self satisfied dick in the face because where the hell does he get off trying to control Mike’s life like that. 

He gives the driver an address and curls his hands into fists, pressing his short nails into his palms and tries to breathe through his anger. 

…

“You son of a bitch,” Harvey’s barely got the door open before Mike’s swinging, his fist connecting with Harvey’s jaw. It’s not hard, but it’s hard enough that it hurts, and it’s so completely out of character that it takes Harvey so much by surprise he stumbles backwards. 

“Good evening to you too Mike,” he quips, standing straight and moving his jaw tentatively. Mike glares at him and honestly, Harvey thinks he’s never seen anyone so furious. He heads to the kitchen for ice and hears Mike stomping after him. 

“You bought me?” Mike demands and Harvey’s heart sinks, “You fucking _bought_ me?” Harvey dumps a handful of ice into a towel and presses it to his jaw. 

“Aaah, I see Trevor makes good on his threats,” he says and Mike shakes his head like he can’t quiet believe Harvey can be so blasé about this. 

“You can’t just dictate my life, you son of a bitch,” Mike shouts and Harvey raises an eyebrow, lowers the towel from his jaw. 

“You called me that already, and why not?” Mike looks like he’s about to self combust, there’s a flush against his cheeks and he looks almost feral. 

“Because I don’t belong to you,” he shouts back, slamming his hand on the counter. And that’s the crux of the problem. The truth that Harvey doesn’t want to have to deal with, Mike isn’t his. “This isn’t some alternate universe where sex slaves are bought and sold like chattel, Harvey,” Mike looks like he’s going to throw a punch again and Harvey drops the towel, stalks closer to him and lowers his voice. 

“I pay you,” he says and Mike’s eyes narrow. 

“Yeah, you pay me,” he sounds resigned and tired and he presses his fingers to the bridge of his nose, “and I can walk out that door whenever I feel like it,” he says, lowering his hand and staring straight at Harvey with blue eyes that convey no emotions. 

“Go on then,” Harvey says, nodding at the door, “walk.” He’s expecting Mike to turn on his heel and leave, to walk out the door and he mentally prepares himself for that. But Mike seems to deflate slightly, crossing his arms over his chest and staying where he is. 

“You can’t just throw money at everything and expect everyone to fall at your feet Harvey,” he says and Harvey takes a step forward, goes to reach out but thinks better of it at Mike’s glare. 

“You’re saying that if I offered to give you a life, a _good_ life you wouldn’t want it?” Mike stiffens, drops his arms and Harvey sees the way he curls his hands into fists by his sides. 

“I have a good life Harvey, and I like it. I don’t need, or want you to save me. That’s not how this works, and I have told you that before, why won’t you listen?” There’s a hint of pleading in Mike’s voice and no matter how much Harvey cares about him, he can’t drop this subject now, not when they’re finally talking frankly. 

“So you want to continue whoring yourself out to anyone who will pay?” The second he says it Harvey knows he’s possibly lost Mike. Mike’s demeanour changes instantly, from tired and resigned to impassive and he steps away from Harvey. 

“You pay me Harvey. I’m _whoring_ myself out to you. So maybe you need to come to terms with that before you start flinging insults…again,” He turns to leave. 

“Mike, stop,” Mike stops, presses a hand to the wall and lowers his head. There’s tension in his shoulders and Harvey wants to chase it away. 

“I thought we were past this?” Mike says, turning back to Harvey, “You trying to rescue me. I thought we had moved on,” he finishes and Harvey takes a step forward. Mike doesn’t move away but he’s got walls a mile high around him.

“No kid, _you_ moved on,” Mike blinks, sways slightly like the anger was the only thing keeping him from gravitating towards Harvey, “or at least you tried to,” Mike closes his eyes and shakes his head once and Harvey steps forward, into his space, “I want you, and I have never hidden that,” Harvey steps to the side and pushes Mike flat against the wall, Mike’s eyes go wide but he stares straight at Harvey, his nostrils twitching the only outward sign that he’s struggling with something, “We work,” Harvey says coming in closer, “we fit,” Harvey slides his thigh between Mike’s, slowly, like Mike will bolt at any sudden movements. Mike’s hands go to Harvey’s arms, he doesn’t pull him closer but he doesn’t push away either so Harvey presses his hands to the wall by Mike’s head, “we have mind-blowing sex, and you keep me on my toes. If the only way I can have you is to pay you and keep everyone else away then so be it,” Mike shoves him suddenly and Harvey stumbles but keeps himself upright. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Mike says incredulously, shaking his head like he’s almost impressed at Harvey’s audacity. 

“Tell me you don’t want me,” Harvey demands and Mike lifts his chin slightly. 

“I don’t want you,” He says automatically but Harvey can hear, or at least he hopes he can hear, the uncertainty in his voice. The way Mike reacted to Harvey, in the bedroom, the way he came apart under Harvey’s hands wasn’t just for the money. Harvey takes a step forward.

“Say it like you mean it,” he says and Mike’s eyes flash dangerously but he swallows, pushes himself off from the wall. 

“I don’t want you,” he says, more firmly this time but there’s still a hint of uncertainty in his tone and Harvey meets him in the middle of the hall, and he can’t help but remember the last time they were here, Mike drunk and angry and shaking in Harvey’s arms. 

“Still not believing you kid,” Harvey says and Mike lays a hand on his chest like he’s going to push him again and Harvey covers it with his own. 

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Mike pleads, tugging on his hand. Harvey presses forward and Mike shuts his eyes. 

“I don’t think you want that,” Harvey says, running his thumb across the back of Mike’s hand. Mike’s eyes fly open and he’s angry again. He tugs harder and Harvey lets his hand go. 

“Don’t tell me what I want, you don’t know me,” he says, stepping away from Harvey, towards the door. Harvey catches him at the door, pushes him against it and presses his hips to Mike’s. Mike lets out a small noise of protest, pushing back against Harvey but Harvey snakes his hand between the door and Mike and holds him close, his hand flat against Mike’s stomach. 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” he says into Mike’s ear. “You’re brilliant, pushy, have a quick wit, you’re able to charm the pants off anyone who crosses your path, you kiss like you mean it,” Harvey slides his lips down Mike’s jaw and Mike lifts his head to give Harvey better access to his skin, “you punch like a girl, you’re fiercely independent to the point that it’s a character flaw, you like shit food yet your eyes light up when you drink a fine wine, and you want me as much as I want you,” Harvey finishes, dipping his fingers into Mike’s pants. Mike tenses, manages to turn in Harvey’s grip and pushes him away again. “You come apart when I order you to; you have this need to please people, to submit. Yet you’re too fucking stupid, too…proud to realise I can give you that,” Harvey knows he’s grasping at straws, trying anything to get Mike to stay, but Mike looks at him like he’s breaking.

“No,” he says, a finality in his tone that almost scares Harvey. Mike shakes his head, pushes Harvey away again. 

“Don’t lie,” Harvey says as Mike fumbles behind him at the door handle. “I read people remember,” Harvey almost feels it when Mike’s walls come up again. Mike pulls the door open and is halfway out when he turns around. 

“Maybe you’re not as good as you think you are,” he says. The sound of the door slamming is louder than anything Harvey’s ever heard. 

“Shit.” 

…

 

Harvey’s half way through his run on his treadmill when there’s a knock at his door. Usually he goes to the gym, bashing out a few miles until his legs feel like jelly and his heart’s racing but he didn’t want to see anyone else tonight. He was planning on getting steaming, fall down drunk and sleeping until Monday and he groans as he slows the treadmill to a stop and then the knocking on the door kicks up a notch. 

“Alright, Jesus,” Harvey shouts, grabbing a towel and running it over his face as he makes his way to the door. His heart sinks as he pulls it open. 

Trevor pushes his way into Harvey’s apartment.

“Where is he?” He demands and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out who he’s talking about. Harvey sighs like he’s bored even though worry twists in his stomach. 

“You think he’d be here? After you let our agreement slip to him? You must be out of your mind,” Trevor glares at him and crosses his arms over his chest. Harvey leans against the kitchen counter like nothing’s worrying him. 

“Well where is he then?” Trevor asks and Harvey raises any eyebrow. 

“Probably with Jenny plotting your demise. I don’t know Trevor, now why don’t you go find your errant _property_ and get out of my apartment?” Harvey pushes himself upright and Trevor does the same. They both take half a step forward until they’re within striking distance of each other. Trevor looks at him like he wants to punch him, and then possibly disembowel but Harvey just stiffens his jaw and looks back. 

“You want me to go? You want me to leave Mike and Jenny?” Trevor asks finally, crossing his arms again, “you’re gonna have to pay me,” Harvey lets out a bark of a laugh and Trevor blinks defiantly. 

“I’m not paying you for anything,” Harvey says incredulously. Trevor’s face twists into an ugly smirk. 

“You paid me to keep Mike for you,” he says and Harvey feels his blood boil. 

“Yeah and look how that turned out,” he says, ignoring the way his stomach twists again. “I paid your bail, and miraculously got you out of a prison sentence,” Trevor opens his mouth to speak but Harvey just holds up his hand, “By the way I pulled valuable favours…for you, so I’m not giving you anything else.” 

“You didn’t do it for me,” Trevor says, repeating the statement he said outside the police station, the smirk back on his face, “you did it for Mike.” 

“That may be true, but it helped you out so I wouldn’t turn my nose up at it if I were you,” Harvey pushes past Trevor to the fridge and grabs a bottle of beer, he twits the cap off and takes a sip. The taste reminds him of Mike, Mike who drank beer instead of whiskey but who always licked his lips when he kissed Harvey and tasted it. “If you were as good a friend as you claim to be you would leave him, and Jenny, the hell alone,” Harvey finishes and Trevor glares, but the fight in him is waning and Harvey feels a surge of glee at that. 

“If you cared as much about Mike as you claim to you would do the same,” Trevor counters, with a little less spite than he would have said five minutes ago. Harvey doesn’t hear it though, he growls as he drops his beer and winds his hands around Trevor’s arms, slamming him against the nearest surface. 

“You know _nothing_ about how I feel for Mike, so don’t claim to. I pulled favours to get you out Trevor, don’t make me revoke that,” Trevor’s eyes go wide but he recovers himself and smirks again. 

“Again with the threats Harvey,” Trevor smiles and Harvey shakes him again. 

“Get out of my apartment,” he drops Trevor and steps away, Trevor slumps, absently rubs at his arm, “get out of my city,” Trevor curls his hand into a fist and Harvey narrows his eyes and crowds in again, “if you think you can fight me on this take a swing and see what happens,” he sticks out his chin daringly and Trevor’s nostrils flare before Harvey’s sees his fist uncurl, “yeah I didn’t think so.” 

“He wont come back to you, you know?” Trevor spits as he slips to the side and heads for the door. Harvey’s knuckles go white where he grips at the kitchen. 

“Maybe not,” Harvey replies, “he wont go back to you either.” 

That’s the second time that day that someone slams his door and Harvey picks hit beer bottle off the floor and hurls it across the room, the tinkle of breaking glass much more satisfying that it should be.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Mike does when he lets himself into his apartment is fling open the windows and run his finger over the fine layer of dust along the ledge. He sighs heavily, pressing his forehead to the cool glass as the sounds from the street rise up to him. 

He hasn’t been here for weeks, probably months more like it, preferring the company of the house, but he’s always kept it, paid the rent and the landlord hadn’t cared that there hadn’t been anyone actually living there. Mike uses it as a refuge, when things get too much, he spends the night, sleeps until he wakes by himself and sits, thinks, tries to ignore the buzzing in his head. 

He’d needed to come here, after leaving Harvey’s. He flexes his hand and winces slightly as his knuckles protest at the thought of Harvey. That fucking, egotistical, self-satisfied…

Mike takes another deep breath and ignores the almost burning twitching in his fingers to roll a joint, to smoke until the fog comes down and he can sleep. He pushes himself off from the window and wanders over to the fridge. There’s a bottle of vodka in the freezer and a few ice cubes in the tray and Mike tips them into a glass, pours a generous amount of vodka and sips it. 

The more rational part of his mind knows that Harvey was only trying to help, in his own messed up way, he was trying to get Mike to quit. But Mike had told him that he didn’t need or want saving, that he liked what he did, and he had thought that would have been enough for Harvey, that he would have backed off. Mike drains his glass and pours another measure and throws himself down onto the couch. 

The less rational part, the part that had punched Harvey, is so angry Mike can still feel it bubbling in his veins and he clenches his hand around the glass, fingers slipping against the condensation. How dare Harvey try to dictate Mike’s life like that? He wasn’t Mike’s boss, or pimp, or _boyfriend_. He’s a client, nothing more, nothing less and it doesn’t make Mike weak to like what he does. To _need_ what he does in an almost primitive way that makes it almost impossible for others to understand. Mike needs to be needed, if only for a few hours, he needs that responsibility. And Harvey had seen that, used it against him, used that tone of voice to turn Mike to putty in Harvey’s hands and Mike’s so angry he could punch Harvey all over again. 

He ignores the very small, tiny, part that likes the idea of being Harvey’s exclusively, the tiny part that loved when Harvey would use that voice, when he would wrap his fingers around Mike’s arms possessively, or lay his hand flat against Mike’s stomach and pull him close. That part that wants to give it all up for Harvey. 

Mike swallows the rest of the vodka in his glass as his phone beeps. He sighs as he pulls it out, having ignored ten calls from Trevor so far. But it’s a message from Tom, and no matter how bad things are, Mike never ignores messages from clients. 

_Are you still tied up with that client?_

Mike frowns, wondering what Trevor had told people about where Mike was. 

_Long story but if you’re asking if I’m available, the answer’s yes._

Tom and Mike have always been honest with each other, right from the start and more times than Mike can remember he’s spilled out problems to Tom, who says some off hand remark that usually ends up being pretty decent advice. Tom’s easy, relaxed and completely aware of what and who Mike is, doesn’t try to save him, or change him. 

_Can you be here in 30?._

Mike lets out a small laugh. The last thing really he wants to do is to go to a client. But he needs it, he needs to reaffirm, to himself at least, what he is and why he does it. 

_I have beer._

Mike laughs again as another message comes through. 

_I’ll be there in 25_

Mike types back and he hasn’t even got to his bedroom when his phone beeps again. 

_That’s my boy._

Mike freezes, his fingers curled around his door jamb, his mind on the time Harvey called him that, whispered into his ear, voice dark and low as Mike shudders in his arms, _come for me, that’s my boy…good boy_. He shakes his head and shoves his phone into his pocket, contemplates for 5 seconds about calling Tom and telling him to forget it, until the anger seeps back in. He can’t live his life like that, giving up every time something reminds him of Harvey. 

He takes a breath, nods to himself. And makes it to Tom’s in 22 minutes. 

…

 

“What’s going on?” Harvey looks up from his pile of paperwork and frowns at Donna. She just frowns back, crosses her arms over her chest and sticks her hip out to one side. 

“What are you talking about?” Harvey asks and Donna scoffs, rolling her eyes in the way that means she knows Harvey’s bullshitting. 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact you’ve been foul all day, you actually growled at the new paralegal, I’m pretty sure Howard…” Donna raised her eyebrow at Harvey’s confused look, “the associate you always glare at? I’m pretty sure he peed his pants a little when you glared at him today. Oh and there’s a bruise on your jaw that wasn’t there yesterday,” Donna finishes and raises her eyebrow expectantly. 

“I fell?” Harvey tries, leaning back in his chair. Donna scoffs again and Harvey sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose and tries to ignore the slowly building headache behind his eyes. “I walked into a door?” 

“You have the coordination of a ballerina, you didn’t fall, or walk into a door,” Donna says and Harvey raises an eyebrow again. 

“A ballerina? Really?” 

“Not the point,” she waves her hand between them signalling the end of that conversation and then points to her own jaw, “Spill.” 

“Mike punched me,” he says finally after deciphering the look from Donna, the one that meant she would see through a lie in a second. 

“Little Mike? The tiny, malnourished kid, Mike?” Donna asks, eyes widening slightly in surprise. 

“Yes, that Mike.” 

“What did you do?” Donna asks and Harvey wonders, not for the first time, how she knows everything. “And there’s no point lying,” she says, sitting in the chair in front of Harvey’s office and crossing her legs, “so you might as well start from the beginning.” 

“I paid for Mike’s exclusivity,” Donna’s face is almost a picture. Harvey’s forgotten what it’s like to surprise her. 

“Why would you?” 

“Hey,” Harvey cracks a half smile, “spilling means I talk,” Donna snaps her mouth shut and holds her hands out, signalling that he may continue and Harvey shakes his head slightly. “I paid for his exclusivity, Trevor told him, Mike punched me. End of story,” Harvey finishes. Its almost painful to think of Mike, and not just because of the dull ache in his jaw, but he misses the flash of brilliance behind the kids eyes, his skilled hands and mouth, they way he practically melted under Harvey’s touch, and Harvey’s words. All of it, Harvey _misses_ , like a love sick teenager even though it’s only been a day. He can’t have it anymore. The selfish side of him wanted Mike for himself, wanted to own Mike, wanted Mike there whenever Harvey came home, late at night. The proud part refuses to pay Mike now. And now, he’s lost him. 

“Jesus Harvey, why not just _buy_ the kid, microchip him, and keep him in a cage in your kitchen. I’m surprised you didn’t have a contract read for him to sign the second he walked through the door. What’s wrong with you?” Donna says and Harvey arches an eyebrow at her. 

“There’s, apparently, a lot wrong with me,” he replies, but then he smiles as an idea forms in his head. “Donna, you’re a genius,” he says, standing and he pats her shoulder as he walks out. 

“I know...wait, what?”   
…

 

Mike manages to get into the house and up to his room without anyone noticing. He’s been gone for two days, Tom had let him stay as long as he needed, and actually he had been surprisingly good company. They’d talked, fucked obviously, Tom’s hands felt lighter and less possessive than Harvey’s and Mike couldn’t deny that he missed Harvey’s touch. Tom had somehow, in the middle of the biggest joint Mike had ever seen, managed to hit the nail on the head. 

“You need to figure out what you want Mike. And do that. Not what other people want.” 

The trouble is Mike’s still not sure what he wants. 

Yes he loves his job, he loves giving and being taken, he loves what it entails and he’s good at it, but he can’t do it forever, he knows that, there will come a time when he isn’t able to do it anymore. And when that time comes he wants to be settled, happy, with someone.

Mike has never been one to mix business with pleasure. He cares for his clients but he can leave them in an instant if he needs to. But the longer he was with Harvey, the more felt himself falling, dangerously so, for him and he had been entertaining the thought that maybe, just maybe Harvey was the endgame. 

“Ok so Jenny’s freaking out,” Kyle pops his head round Mike’s door and Mike can’t muster the energy to pretend to be surprised that Kyle knew he was here. He raises an eyebrow and Kyle grins, steps into Mike’s room, “Trevor’s no where to be seen. You’ve been MIA for the past two days. And all because your Harvey…” 

“He’s not _my_ Harvey, Kyle,” Mike interrupts as Kyle sits down next to him on his bed. “You of all people should know that,” Kyle elbows him gently in the ribs. 

“Hey, he never asked me to be exclusive…” he says and Mike runs a hand through his hair. 

“He didn’t _ask_ …” Mike says quietly, ignoring the anger that churns his stomach briefly, “wait, did you know?” Kyle makes a face, then shakes his head. 

“No. I would have told you if I had,” he says and Mike believes him, Kyle can’t keep a secret to save his life. “Anyway, that’s not on, no one can dictate our lives, Mike, you know that,” Mike’s surprised at the vehemence in Kyle’s voice, the way his eyes flash briefly as he looks at Mike. 

“We say who, we say when, we say how much?” Mike raises an eyebrow and Kyle laughs at the quote, the tension gone from his body as he pushes at Mike’s shoulder. 

“Exactly,” he says and Mike laughs, throws himself down and rests his hands under his head, kicks Kyle’s thigh. 

“You’re such a dick,” Kyle grins, but crawls over Mike and rolls his hips. 

“You love my dick…” Kyle sits, rests his hands on Mike’s ribs and cocks his head to one side. “What are you going to do?” he asks seriously and Mike tries to buck him off. Kyle leans down, brackets Mike’s head with his hands. 

“I dunno,” Mike grumbles, more than a little aware that he sounds like a child. 

“He’s offering you a way out Mike, take it,” Kyle says and Mike notices the emotion on his face before he masks it. Mike lets his fingers play against Kyle’s hips but he looks away. 

“What if I don’t want a way out?” he mutters and Kyle snorts, sits back up again.

“We all do,” he says, pushing his hands up under Mike’s t-shirt, “deep down,” when he looks back at Mike all seriousness has gone and its replaced with a smirk as he runs his thumb over Mike’s nipple. 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” Mike says, curling his hands around Kyle’s hips again. 

“I’m always right,” Kyle says, grinning, “Now…you going to suck my dick?” Mike pushes him off and grabs the pillow from behind his head. 

“Fuck you,” he grins, hitting Kyle on the shoulder with the pillow. Kyle stops it, throws it over his shoulder and laughs. 

“Hey, now there’s an idea. We haven’t done that for a while,” he says, hitting his chin with his index finger and looking like he’s actually contemplating it. Mike rolls his eyes at him. 

“Get out,” he says and Kyle laughs, then sobers. 

“I don’t think Trevor’s coming back Mike, this place needs someone to run it,” Kyle’s gone before Mike can answer. 

He’s had a few more missed calls from Trevor, one message just saying sorry. He still has no idea where Trevor is, not that he cares, he’s too angry with him right now. Not just for telling all of Mike’s clients that he was busy, but for agreeing to do it, and for withholding Harvey’s request from him. It’s like every single time Trevor’s let him down is suddenly important, they suddenly matter and Mike doesn’t know if Trevor comes back, he’ll be able to forgive him. Or even if he wants him to come back. 

But Kyle’s right, this place does need someone to run it.

But Mike’s not sure if he’s ready to give up to run this place. 

…

Harvey’s not even sure what he’s doing here. His stomach churns like he’s a nervous schoolgirl and he feels the weight of the crisp envelope in his hands. Jenny had greeted him with wariness and he couldn’t blame her. The girl looked tired, stressed and worried and she eyed him suspiciously when he told her he was here to see Mike. She had opened her mouth, no doubt to tell him Mike wasn’t here, but snapped it shut, nodded and had disappeared. 

Harvey shifted on his feet, resisted the urge to stick his hands into his pockets. He needed to do this, needed to tell Mike what he felt, what he wanted, and that he’d never meant to try to dictate Mike’s life. 

Ok so he had really, and mostly for selfish reasons. He wanted Mike and he didn’t want anyone else to have him. 

He still wants Mike, and being here is bringing every little moment he’d shared with Mike flooding back and he remembers how Mike felt under his hands, the way he would obey the second Harvey told him to do something. His fingers twitch against the paper in his hands as Mike walks into the hall. 

He’s wearing a pair of worn jeans, a grey t-shirt that looks like its been washed one too many times and its stretched across Mike’s chest and the tops of his arms, his hair is slightly messy and there’s day old stubble across his jaw and Harvey wants to run his lips over it and feel Mike melt into him. 

“What are you doing here Harvey?” Mike says, crossing his arms, and there’s no emotion in him, only resigned weariness that makes him sound a hell of a lot older than he does when he’s smiling. 

“I wanted to,” Harvey swallows as he tries to get his mouth around the word he never says, “Apologise,” Mike narrows his eyes, “I had no right to monopolise your time like I did.” 

“You’re right, you didn’t,” Mike says and Harvey sighs as he takes a step towards him. Mike flinches but doesn’t move away. 

“No,” Harvey agrees, “but I would do it again,” Mike’s nostrils flare and he takes a breath. 

“You…” he starts, floundering over the insults he no doubt wants to throw at Harvey. 

“You need someone to submit to,” Harvey says and Mike snaps his mouth shut. Harvey takes a step forward, “You want someone who needs you,” Mike looks like he’s about to run so Harvey reaches out and curls his fingers around his arm, his skin hot against Mike’s palm, “Well, I’m standing right here Mike,” Harvey keeps the pleading out of his voice, keeps his voice flat and matter of fact, even though he wants to pull Mike close and kiss him till he gives in, he runs his thumb across the skin of Mike’s arm. 

“I never said that that I need to submit,” Mike snaps, lowering his voice and wrenching himself free from Harvey’s grasp. 

“No, but I’ve never seen anyone react to orders the way you do,” Harvey says, sliding his fingers down Mike’s arm. Mike’s eyes flutter closed for a second and his hand twitches but he snaps his eyes back up to Harvey.

“I…don’t want you,” he says again and Harvey takes a step forward, Mike puts his hand up, flat against Harvey’s chest like he’s trying to stop him from coming closer. 

“You’re lying,” Harvey says and Mike’s eyes flash angrily, “You need to be paid, Mike? I’ll fucking pay you if that’s what it takes for this to work,” Mike blinks at Harvey’s confession and drops his hand from Harvey’s chest and Harvey moves forward, “I’ve never made a secret of that fact I want you, Mike.” 

“You’d do that?” Mike asks and he sounds a little awestruck, confused as well and Harvey sees the way his eyes follow the gesture as Harvey licks at his lips, “You’d pay me?” Harvey runs his fingers along Mike’s jaw and Mike lets him. 

“You have no idea what I’d do for you,” Harvey says quietly and Mike shakes his head, steps away from him and drags in a shaky breath. Harvey knows he’s lost him for the time being, that the walls have gone back up so he holds out the envelope and Mike eyes it warily. 

“What’s this?” he asks and Harvey puts it on the table in the hall. 

“It’s a contract;” he says and Mike looks like he’s going to laugh.

“A contract?” Mike asks, his voice edging towards anger, he reaches out and picks the envelope off the table, he slides his finger under the flap, “What’s it for Harvey, I don’t time for games,” he sighs, folds the envelope in half and shoves it into his back pocket. 

“Read it,” Harvey says, finally giving in and shoving his hands into his pocket. “And when you’ve decided what you want, call me.” 

He doesn’t wait for an answer and only lets himself breathe properly once he’s in the back of the car and Ray’s pulling away. 

…

“You gave it to him?” Donna asks incredulously. Harvey stops mid stride to his office and turns to her desk. 

“I did,” he replies and she looks like she’s not quiet sure if she’s going to smile or frown. 

“And he read it?” She asks sitting forward and resting her chin on her hands. Harvey frowns slightly. 

“I don’t know,” he admits and she purses her lips, “good mergers are about dangling the carrot then leaving the client to mull it over,” he explains and she raises an eyebrow at him. 

“You dangled your carrot?” she asks, a smirk curling her lips and Harvey rolls his eyes, “see that’s funny because I’m implying you exposed yourself,” Harvey taps on the top of her cubicle before he steps away, smiles lightly at her. 

“Remind me to change my password on my internet banking,” he says and she scoffs. 

“Like you would ever do that,” she says, smiling innocently at him as he closes his office door. 

Harvey’s great at giving an outward exterior of calm when inside he’s churning. Like he is right now, even though he knows Donna can see it, she just has that look, but his stomach is clenching every time he thinks of Mike. He wonders what the kid thinks of the contract, what he’s doing. It’s pathetic and he feels a small flare of anger at the fact he’s turned Harvey’s life upside down. He gave Mike the contract yesterday and hasn’t heard from him since. Not that he was expecting him to come running the second his genius mind finished reading it, Harvey’s not even sure if he has read it, but Harvey can’t help but feel a little _nervous_ about the impending conversation with Mike. That’s if Mike actually called. Rather than just shredded the contract on sight. But Harvey couldn’t help think that Mike wanted him just as much, the kid was far too reactive, the way he shivered when Harvey touched him, and his eyes fluttered closed when Harvey ran his fingers down Mike’s jaw last night. He wants Harvey just as much as Harvey wants him. 

But does he want him enough to give up his “life” for Harvey? 

Harvey sighs heavily, spins in his chair and faces the large windows. 

There’s the selfish aspect of his demand that Harvey sometimes can’t quite rectify. He’s asking the kid to give up everything he knows, or to put everything on hold at least, to see if this _thing_ between them will work out

“It’s not selfish, you know,” Donna’s voice comes through tinny over the intercom and Harvey doesn’t even try to act surprised that she’s pretty much read his mind. He turns back to face her and raises an eyebrow. “You’re offering him a different life, in my opinion a better one, that’s not so selfish,” Harvey just stares at her, “you know I’m right,” she says and Harvey smiles once, nods and turns back to the window. “You’re welcome.”

…

It takes Mike 12 hours to actually pull the contract from the envelope, his hands shaking like the pathetic child that he is. If he doesn’t read it he can still be pissed at Harvey. If he reads it, he might actually have to not be pissed, or be even more pissed. And right now Mike’s happy with the level of pissedness. It’s a gentle hum in his veins that kicks up a notch whenever he thinks of Harvey and his smug face. Although, he can’t stop seeing the pleading, the truth in Harvey’s eyes when he used that low voice in the entrance hall yesterday. 

_You have no idea what I’d do for you._

It takes him ten minutes to read the contract. A hell of a lot longer for it all to sink in, for the minor details to take hold in his head and he runs both hands through his hair, sighs heavily as the contract sits on his bed. 

Its concise, to the point, leaves out emotions, but Mike can feel them in Harvey’s words as they burn into Mike’s mind. 

It takes him another three hours to work out what he wants and then he’s heading out of the door, grabbing the contract and shoving it into his back pocket. 

…

Harvey’s mid way through a large glass of scotch, the liquor burning in that comforting way as it slides down his throat. There’s a dull ache behind his eyes, but it’s nothing that another glass of scotch won’t cure. 

He’s not one for pacing but that’s exactly what he’s doing right now. Harvey’s always been able to control things, clients, the escorts he pays for, the women he picks up in bars, his life, but this, _Mike_ , is one thing he can’t control, he can’t make Mike sign, he can’t make Mike turn up on his door no matter how much he wants it right now. Even if it’s to shove the contract back in his face ripped into tiny pieces. Anything to see him. 

Harvey sighs, wondering when he turned into a love sick teenager and a knock at the door pulls him from his self pity. He swallows down the jolt in his stomach, the hope that it’s Mike and pulls the door open without even checking the peephole. 

“It doesn’t state how much you would be paying me?” Mike’s voice is vaguely amused and he’s leaning casually against the door frame and Harvey tries to ignore the urge to pull him close and kiss him hard. “So…?” Mike asks, pulling the contract from his back pocket and waving it in front of Harvey’s face. 

“I’m demanding a reduced rate,” Harvey replies and a small smile plays at the corner of Mike’s lips. He pushes himself off from the doorway and Harvey steps to the side to let him in. 

“How reduced?” Mike asks, without turning around and heading straight for the windows. Harvey watches as Mike does his usual thing of leaning over and pressing his forehead to the window as he looks down on the streets below. But then he turns, the smile still playing at his lips and an expectant eyebrow raised over his eye. 

“A cent,” Harvey says and Mike scoffs, “each time.” 

“A cent? You think I’m worth that little? Don’t answer that,” Mike says and reaches the open plan kitchen counter. He smoothes the contract out against it and runs one finger down it. “A few points,” he says and Harvey pushes his hands into his pockets to stop himself from touching Mike. “Party A, Mike Ross, subsequently referred to as Escort, agrees to complete submission and service of party B, Harvey Specter, subsequently referred to as Client,” he reads and Harvey nods. “Not sure about ‘complete submission’, but I’m willing to give it a go,” Mike’s business façade cracks briefly as Harvey licks his lips, Mike clears his throat and carries on reading, “with no further client outside of the agreement for a specified payment for each service, to be paid biweekly,” he pauses and looks up at Harvey, suddenly serious, “I’m running the house full of scared kids that think I am going to chuck them out now that Trevor’s gone. How do you think they would feel if I shack up with you now?” 

“Kid,” Harvey takes a step forward, “I’m not asking you to give up your life, I’m asking you to live it with me,” Mike blinks again, like he’s surprised at the honesty from Harvey, but then he cocks his head to the side. 

“With no further clients? Isn’t that the same thing, Harvey?” he asks, and there’s a hint of pleading in his voice, like he needs Harvey to give him a good enough reason to stay. Harvey takes a deep breath. 

“Not really,” he says, shrugging slightly, “when you’re there, you run the house, but when you’re here, you’re here with me, and no one else…” he leaves the blatant possessiveness in his tone and can’t miss the way Mike shivers slightly. 

“As your whore?” Mike asks, lifting his chin and Harvey frowns, steps closer again, Mike’s fingers twitch against the contract. 

“No, as my…” 

“Boyfriend?” Mike’s lips twitch like he wants to smile but Harvey takes the last step forward and curls his fingers into Mike’s belt. Mike resists, only for a second as Harvey tugs him slightly closer. 

“Don’t push it rookie,” Harvey mutters, curling his fingers around the back of Mike’s neck, thumbs running down his throat. Mike lifts his chin but keeps his eyes on Harvey, vulnerability showing through in his gaze.

“I…don’t know how to do this Harvey,” he says quietly, voice suddenly small and Harvey leans forward enough to brush his lips over Mike’s. 

“Do what?” Mike blinks, looks terrified for a second and Harvey’ rubs his fingers at the back of his neck. 

“Relationships,” Mike says and Harvey cracks a smile, quirks an eyebrow over his eye. 

“I’m suddenly an expert?” he asks and Mike’s nostrils twitch before he smiles, one of the smiles that reaches his eyes. 

“Point,” he says, pulling away from Harvey and going back to the contract, “At such a time,” he reads, his voice catching slightly as Harvey steps up behind him and presses in close, “as the Client believes the Escort is no longer agreeable to the contract then there will be an anticipatory, breach and the contract will be rendered null and void with no further payment made.’ I want that reworded to ‘ _mutual_ breach’. I don’t want you getting bored with me and just dropping me on my ass,” Mike smiles and Harvey feels it against his cheek. 

“Like that would ever happen,” Harvey replies and Mike turns. 

“Do you have a pen?” 

There’s so much said with the small question, Mike’s willing to give this a go, willing to give up clients for Harvey. Harvey’s willing to make a compromise, to have Mike as completely as Mike will allow, even if it’s not as much as Harvey wants. Harvey finds himself smiling at him, and Mike smiles back, but then looks expectantly at him. Harvey’s about to answer but he finds his mouth otherwise occupied. “By the way,” Mike mutters as Harvey pulls back to run his hands through Mike’s hair. Mike closes his eyes and leans into the touch, “I would have signed for free,” he says and opens his eyes. Harvey smiles, presses close to him. 

“I would have offered you more. What made you change your mind?” he asks and Mike shrugs slightly, his fingers playing against Harvey’s hips, “was it the large, life changing salary?” 

Mike laughs gently, fingers reaching under Harvey’s shirt to press against his skin, “I don’t know,” he says honestly, “I think I just weighed up what was more important to me,” he grins up at Harvey. 

“And I came out on top?” Harvey asks, smirking and Mike pushes at him gently, slips out from between the counter and Harvey’s body and makes his way towards the bedroom. 

“Well, you’re a bit better than most clients,” he says with a grin and Harvey scowls at him, somewhat redundantly as Mike has disappeared into the bedroom. 

“A bit?” he calls after him and hears Mike’s laugh. 

He finds Mike in the bedroom, hands on hips like he’s waiting for Harvey and Harvey reaches him, tugs his t-shirt over his head and uses it to trap his arms behind his head. Mike raises an eyebrow but Harvey doesn’t miss the way his eyes darken slightly and his chest heaves. 

“Just a little bit,” he says and Harvey barks out a laugh, pulls him forward and uses the hand not trapping Mike’s arms to hold his head whilst he kisses Mike again. 

“Think I am going to have to remind you just how good I am, Rookie,” Harvey says and Mike lets out one if his breathy gasps as Harvey grips at the short hairs at the back of his neck and pulls his head back enough so he can mouth at Mike’s throat. 

“Please do,” Mike moans, his arms tugging against their makeshift bindings. Harvey lets him go, runs his hands up Mike’s sides, slides them around to his shoulders and pulls him in close. “What made _you_ change your mind about paying?” Mike says, voice a little ragged as Harvey slides his knee to Mike’s groin. 

“I have always wanted you,” Harvey says, cupping at Mike’s face and running his thumbs along Mike’s cheeks, “I realised I had to compromise to get you,” he finishes and Mike smiles. 

“You love me,” he sings, “you want to kiss me, you th…” Harvey kisses him to get him to shut up, licks his tongue into Mike’s mouth and Mike’s words turn into a groan. Mike reacts instantly, surging upwards and wrapping his arms around Harvey’s neck, standing on tiptoes to bring them closer and its odd kissing at this angle, with Mike slightly taller, odd but not wholly unpleasant. 

“Hey Harvey,” he says, wobbling slightly on his toes, as Harvey slides his mouth down Mike’s jaw. Harvey murmurs “hmm” into his skin, the vibrations tickling his own lips, “remember when you said you didn’t beg?” Harvey pulls away and looks at him quizzically as Mike drops down to his feet again. Mike’s hands lands on the button his pants and he pops it open and slides the zipper down slowly, runs his hands around Harvey’s sides and dips his fingers into the material. “Well…I think I might make you beg tonight,” he says, pushing the pants down Harvey’s thighs and sliding to his knees. 

“Never going to happen kid,” he says, and Mike laughs, spans his hands out across the tops of Harvey’s thighs and leans in, blows a stream of cold air across Harvey’s suddenly very interested dick. 

“Wouldn’t bet on it,” Mike mutters, leans forward and licks the tip of Harvey’s dick. Harvey groans and Mike smirks up at him. 

“What happened to trying ‘complete submission’” Harvey asks and Mike licks a stripe up the underside of Harvey’s dick before he answers. 

“Didn’t sign yet,” he says and then swallows Harvey down whole, humming as he does it. 

Harvey’s missed Mike’s mouth, and the way his tongue moves on the underside of his dick, the way he sounds like he’s loving it and takes Harvey so deep that his nose presses to Harvey’s stomach, fingers twitching against Harvey’s hips. He pulls off, swirls his tongue over the slit and swallows him back down again, humming happily around Harvey, fingers slipping between Harvey’s legs and sliding back against his perineum. 

“Mike,” Harvey lets his name slip out and Mike hums happily again, pulls away with a slick pop that shouldn’t be as hot as it is and smiles up at him. 

“Was that a beg, Mr Specter?” he asks and Harvey hauls him to his feet, kisses him hard, licks the taste of himself out of Mike’s mouth and Mike melts into him. 

“Absolutely not,” Harvey snaps, spins them and pushes Mike down onto the bed. He lands with a small huff of air that escapes his chest and glares up at Harvey as Harvey crawls over him. 

“One day, Harvey,” he says, running the heel of his foot up the back of Harvey’s calf, “one day I will make you beg,” 

“I doubt that day will come Mike, but I’m willing to let you try,” Mike does some complex leg movement, and Harvey finds himself staring up at a smirking Mike. “Ok what just happened?” 

“High School wrestling,” Mike says and leans down to pull one of Harvey’s nipples between his lips, he sucks and Harvey slides his fingers into Mike’s hair and arches upwards. “So this whole submission thing,” Mike asks, settling himself across Harvey’s hips and running his fingers down the centre of his chest, he circles the nipple he sucked, fingers sliding easily over the wet skin, “how exactly does it work?” 

“I think you know,” Harvey replies as Mike brushes the tips of his fingers along Harvey’s dick. Mike smiles to himself, trails one fingertip over the slit of Harvey’s dick and smears the precome over the soft skin. Harvey bucks his hips and Mike pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“I want you to explain it,” he says and Harvey growls as he surges upwards, pushes Mike backwards and presses his shoulders into the mattress. “Pushy,” he mutters. 

“First of all,” Harvey says, arching his hips slightly, his dick sliding against Mike’s, “you don’t come until I tell you to,” Mike’s breath stutters, catches in his throat as Harvey reaches between them and wraps his hand around Mike’s dick. 

“I can do that,” Mike says, fingers scrabbling against Harvey’s shoulders as Harvey twists his hand and runs his palm over the tip of Mike’s dick. 

“Think so?” Harvey taunts, sliding his fingers down and pressing gently at Mike’s perineum. Mike shifts his legs as wide as Harvey’s weight will let him and his fingers dig in harder to Harvey’s shoulders, fingernails pressing into the skin and he bites on his bottom lip. 

“Yeah,” he breathes and stares at Harvey, “if you stop being such a jerk about it,” he smiles weakly before Harvey slips a finger backwards and presses against his hole. Mike twitches, tries to push his hips down against Harvey’s hand and Harvey pulls it away. 

“Secondly,” he says and Mike lets out a small, low whine, “I choose when I fuck you,” he leans down and brushes his lips against Mike’s, “you can beg for it though,” he says and Mike breathes out against his lips, a sigh of a breath, “but only when I let you.”

“Well that’s very kind of you,” he says, sarcasm lost in the way his voice catches as Harvey slides his hands across Mike’s stomach. 

“Third,” Harvey shifts backwards and off Mike’s legs, pushing them apart and running his hands down the smooth skin of Mike’s inner thighs, “if I want to make you hard then leave you wanting I will,” Mike shudders and Harvey leans to the side to fumble in the side drawer for lube and a condom. 

“I think this all needs to go in the contract,” Mike says and Harvey pushes a slick finger inside his body. 

“You’ll remember,” he says and Mike groans, presses his hips down and gasps as Harvey slaps him playfully across the thighs. “That’s fourth,” he says and Mike bites on his bottom lip, “no moving unless I tell you to.” 

“God,” Mike squeezes his eyes shut, “you’re so demanding,” Harvey adds another finger and watches the way Mike’s stomach muscles move as he tries to keep himself still, hands bunching the sheets under them. 

“You love it,” Harvey says, voice low and grating, he adds another finger and Mike bites off a moan, “that’s part of the reason you came back, because,” he leans down and says the next words into Mike’s mouth, “no one else gives you this, no one else can,” Mike shudders under him as Harvey crooks his fingers, shudders but he keeps himself relatively still, a sheen of sweat beading across his forehead, “good boy.” 

“God Harvey,” Mike mutters and Harvey spreads his fingers slightly, “god no one else.” 

“Fifth,” Harvey says, pulling his fingers out and rolling a condom over his dick, Mike whines, but Harvey runs a hand, slick with lube, across his chest and he stills, “Fuck,” Harvey curses as Mike stills, “you’re so good at that,” he says and Mike’s flutter closed for a second, “beg for me Mike.” 

“Is that fifth?” Mike asks as Harvey moves his thighs, shifts closer to him. 

“No fifth is I want you to look at me when you come, eyes on me,” Harvey says, “remember that time I fucked you in the mirror?” Mike’s breath catches and Harvey pushes his the head of his dick past the first ring of muscle, his hands twitching in the sheets. “Remember?” 

“Yes,” Mike breaths, his whole body vibrating and Harvey’s pretty sure he’s never seen anything like that, so gorgeous as someone trying to hold still when every instinct is to push them selves down, and all because Harvey told him to.

“Beg for me,” Harvey says again and Mike lets out a choked gasp. 

“Fuck Harvey please,” he says and Harvey pushes in a little deeper, “ _please_ ,” Harvey pushes in all the way and they both groan. 

“No one else gets to touch you Mike,” Harvey says, leaning down, bracing his hands either side of Mike’s face and Mike nods, eyes fixed on Harvey’s. 

“I think that’s pretty much covered with ‘no further clients outside of the agreement’,” Mike says and Harvey, to get him to shut up, to teach him a lesson about being mouthy, pulls out and pushes straight back in again, hard enough that Mike grunts and his eyes roll back into his head. “No one else,” he clarifies and Harvey slowly pulls out and back in again. He fucks Mike slow and deep, until Mike is shaking, his eyes still fixed on Harvey’s and there’s a plea behind his lips, one that Harvey can feel is practically aching to come out.

“Move with me Mike,” Harvey says and Mike wraps his legs around Harvey’s waist, shifts the angle and Harvey knows when the tip of his dick drags over Mike’s prostate. 

“Jesus,” Mike arches his back, hands clutching at Harvey’s shoulders. 

“What do you need Mike?” Harvey asks, and Mike looks up at him, blue eyes dark and mouth parted. Harvey leans down, licks at his lips and Mike makes a noise in the back of his throat. 

“I need…fuck…please…Harvey god I need to come, please,” Mike’s shaking and Harvey smirks against his mouth, presses his forehead to Mike’s.

“Not yet,” Mike groans, runs his hand into Harvey’s hair.

“You’re an evil bastard,” Mike mutters, fingers playing against Harvey’s scalp, Harvey shifts, drags his dick against Mike’s prostate again, “you know that?”

“Do you ever want to come?” Harvey asks, pulling out of Mike’s body, “turn over,” he snaps and Mike does it, almost automatically and Harvey suppresses the groan that bubbles up his throat, he runs a hand down Mike’s back as he pushes back in, Mike moves with it, arches under him. Harvey runs his hand back up Mike’s spine, pushes his hand into his hair and pulls his head back, drapes him self over Mike’s back. “Do you?” Harvey bites down on Mike’s ear lobe. 

“Yes,” he says, and Harvey pulls his ear lobe into his mouth and sucks gently, hips moving in and out of Mike’s more than willing body, “Please Harvey.”

“Ok kid,” Harvey grinds out, pushes himself onto his knees and curls his hands around Mike’s hips, fucks him with earnest, “come Mike,” Mike chokes out a groan, “come now.” 

Mike’s got his eyes trained on Harvey in the mirror at the foot of the bed but they flutter for a second as he grunts but then they open again, strained to the side to look at Harvey as his hips jerk, his muscles clenching around Harvey and he comes, with a bitten off curse and Harvey pulls out again, flips Mike onto his back and pushes back in, fucks him hard until he feels his own orgasm coiling at the base of his stomach. Mike clenches his muscles again, fingers painting patterns over Harvey’s stomach and then Harvey leans down, pushes his head to Mike’s shoulder, hips pulsing once, and comes, buried deep inside Mike, teeth worrying the soft skin over Mike’s collar bone. 

“Ok,” Mike laughs, quietly, running his hand over Harvey’s spine, “a lot.” 

Harvey lifts his head, frowns slightly at Mike who runs the pad of his thumb over Harvey’s lips. 

“A lot better than my other clients,” Mike says as Harvey pulls his thumb into his mouth. His eyes close briefly and Harvey lets his digit go, Mike slides it down his chin.

“A hell of a lot, Rookie,” Harvey says, moving and pulling out of Mike. Mike grimaces, but then stretches like a cat as Harvey stands and disposes of the condom, and he takes a minute to look at the kid laid out before him. There’s a bite mark on his collar bone that’s darkening to red, a sheen of sweat across his skin and he’s no doubt lying in his own come but he looks happy and sated and completely and utterly fucked out blissful and Harvey smiles down at him. “Being fucked within an inch of your life suits you,” he says and Mike smirks, but then his face softens and he reaches out to Harvey. 

“I think you suit me,” he says and then makes a face at his own sentimentality. Harvey laughs, brushes his fingers across Mike’s forehead. 

“There’s still the issue of you signing, kid,” he says and Mike snorts, sits and gets to his knees, wraps his arms around Harvey’s neck. 

“There’s still the issue of me paying me, Mr Specter,” he says, “but that can wait till tomorrow,” he tugs on Harvey’s neck and they both go sprawling into the bed, “cos guess what?” Harvey shifts, manages to get the duvet out from under them, Mike’s come can wait to be cleared up till tomorrow as well, right now he just wants to sleep, with an arm possessively around Mike and wake up and bury himself in Mike’s body again.

“What?” he asks, pulling the duvet over them and Mike shifts closer, throws a leg and arm around Harvey. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he says and Harvey huffs out a laugh and against his hard nature, drops a kiss to Mike’s hair. 

“Good.”


End file.
